My Version of Slam Dunk
by rishreena
Summary: If you like to see Mitsui as a gangster.. you will enjoy this


**Title: My Version Of Slam Dunk**

If you like to see Mitsui in a gangster scene, with the rest of the guys, this one you will like. It is also a love story. So, enjoy.

I do not own the characthers of Slam Dunk

**Chapter 1 (The florist)**

It's Monday morning, this story is about a girl by the name Renuko Takeshi, 22 years old. She is a florist and she was cleaning her shop like she always does every single day. She opened the shop two years ago all by herself because she need to support her little brother and her gambling habited father. Her mother left the family when she was twelve and currently married to a rich man in Australia. Since then, she had to take up the burden to financially support the family.

Her shop is a moderate sized and she does her job efficiently as she likes her work so much that it deals with flowers. She sells many kinds of flower that guys were most of her customers, especially a special client by the name Hisashi Mitsui.

One day, as she was decorating a new vase that she bought with pink roses, there comes a clerk from the opposite tall building. Her name was Akane. She would always come down to the shop every week to order a bouquet of 36 red roses for her boss. It seems that the boss changes his girlfriend every few weeks. Sometimes, even in days.

"So, 36 red roses AGAIN?!!." Renuko asked boringly.

"Well Renuko, you seem to know how to order flowers for him more than me now." Said Akane.

"What's his name again? Yes, it's Mitsui. What a name. So tell me, is he really as cute as you mentioned? she said as tried to recall his name.

"How many times do I need to tell you? I have been dying to wait for him to ask me out!" Akane said while smelling the flower on my table. "Why, are you interested? I can help you out if you want me to." She asked.

"Very funny, told you many times that I am not that kind. I would prefer a guy would help me out in the kitchen. Don't you think it's wonderful?" Renuko said while packing the order she wanted for her boss.

"To be honest with you, I think you guys will make a hell of a bloody couple. Too bad you don't like him because he is a player. But anyway, what's the point of having a keeper when he is not good in bed?" She asked curiously.

"Hellooo, you really need your brains to be washed, Miss." I said. "By the way, did you sleep with him, since you are his secretary?" she asked as she was curious now.

She gave Renuko an evil grin and said. "Call me a bitch or slut or whatever, I will never forget the moments we had. It's not that I want to keep him, but the sex part was fun." The bitch said as she looked up.

"Ok, you can keep all that to yourself and take these flowers to him. I don't mind keeping him as my permanent client but you both are disgusting!" she said as handed the flowers to her.

"You are so mean. I can't believe you could say such a mean thing to a handsome, cute, stylish, masculine, sexy..."she continued.

"Ok, he is so nice, sexy, and handsome and whatever you say, ok?" she replied as she paid me. As she was walking out of the shop, she gave Renuko a wink. That means she wants Renuko to wish her best of luck in order to go out with that whatever Mitsui guy.

As days went by, she was fine and business was well too. When that particular day became late evening, she closed her shop and headed back home. She always walks home because her house is not far away from the shop. As she was walking home, it was kind of breezy, with cool wind hitting her face.

When she passed the area where there were many bungalows, she saw a tall guy aged between 24 to 26 standing by his silver Ferrari outside a house. His hand was tucked inside his pocket and the other one holding a bouquet of flowers which looked quite familiar by the way. He was leaning against his car with his crossed legs. He was looking at her when she passed by him.

As she walking and was closer to this guy, she saw his face clearly. He was one fine damn looking guy, she thought. He had short well gelled up bluish black hair with a visible scar on his chin which she defines it sexy. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt which he folded up neatly and a black pant.

The guy was looking at her too. She was wearing a white halter cut top and a flarry knee length blue skirt. He looked at her from head to toe and she noticed that. She wasn't offended since the guy was such a cutie and perfect.

And she thought, "Too bad he is holding flowers. He must have a girlfriend." She thought and looked away.

When they were close enough to see each other's faces, their eyes met. He gave a piercing stare with a sexy smile as he was looking at her and she immediately looked away as she was beginning to blush. He has a very attractive peeper, with a great combination of black bluish eyes color and thick eyebrows.

He then was staring at her body, slowly from her neck, down to her chest. He gave pouted his lips as he locked his peeper at her breast. He then took his hand out from the pocket and sticks it out on his chin. Then he rolled his eyes down to her waist and her butt. He raised his eyebrows and bit his lips as he was looking at her legs.

Overall, he was impressed with her figure. And he said, "Not everyday i get to see a beautiful girl with a superb body." As he smiled to praise her.

She turned to him and gasped as she heard what the guy said. She made a stuck up face and turned around to walk away. What a pervert she thought. Anyway, she wasnt really offended since he was a bloody handsome guy.

But in the other hand she thought to herself, there's never a guy who is stylish and handsome at the same time. When she passed him, she caught him looking at her butt now! He stared without a blink and he even whistled. She ignored and continued walking without turning around.

Suddenly, the breezy wind blew and lifted up her flarry skirt up, exposing her whole leg and butt! She screamed and she was damn right; that pervert guy bent down his body and was looking to figure out what color was her underwear. She quickly cover her butt and legs with her up flying skirt and saw him giving her a grin as he blew an air kiss to her. She gasped and was shock that she could really certified him as retarded if she was a doctor. She sticks out her middle finger to him and he happily waved at her. She turned around as she was flared with anger as she continued walking home without looking back.

As she already at the other side of the road, she was out of the sight of this tall guy. He smiled at the flowers he was holding and said to himself, "I like, she is my type. But too simple. Damn."

And then there was a girl coming out of the big house, a girl with pony tail and was wearing a black mini dress.

"Sorry for being late!" she said as she grinned.

He looked up and said, "It's ok, what are girls for then?" he said as he returned a grin.

And at the other side of the road, "Damn it!" Renuko said.

She was so angry at nothing, don't even know who to blame. She swore that she will never wear that damn skirt; never ever in her life. She even cursed that guy!

**Chapter 2. (Renuko meets Mitsui)**

The next day, Renuko was doing her job as usual. Everything went well until she was having her lunch in the shop that she prepared in the morning. Suddenly, she heard the door bell rang and she knew someone came in. It was her father. He waked in with his dirty attire and was looking around.

"Hey, business looks good today. Many flowers were sold, huh." He asked while rubbing both hands together.

She looked up to him and asked, "What do you actually want? You don't come around always to say hi unless you need some money for that lady and gambling."

He went closer to her and said hungrily, "please Renuko, I need some money this time, if I don't pay them back, they are going to kill me. I promise I will pay you back someday." He begged,

"Sorry father, I have said it; I am not giving any money anymore." she said cruelly.

He continued begging and she didn't want to give him the money all the time where he will end up gambling again.

"I am going to ask you one last time, are you giving it to me or not?" he asked strictly.

And she strictly answered a no.

"Then I'll do what I have to do." He said cunningly. His stares turned to an evil one and he gave a wicked smile at her.

She was like, "What?"

He then suddenly ran up to her cash drawer and took all the money she had. Renuko was shocked with what he did and ran and stopped him from doing that but he pushed her away. She then fell on the floor and he was running away already.

She quickly stood up and grabbed his leg. He didn't care much and he kicked her to the cabinet of the shop. Then, he ran out and never turned back.

Renuko then ran out to get him. Suddenly, she stepped and slipped on the flowers that her father dropped as he was running away.

She was crying and was still on the floor where my father left her. She felt that her forehead hurts. She touched it and felt that it was wet. When she looked at her fingers, she was so shocked and hurt to see that she was bleeding. She cried even more.

Somehow, she don't feel embarrassed when people who walked by looking at her. They are not even helping her. She was stunned and cant believe that her father treated her this way. Tears shed and rolled down on her cheek.

Suddenly, she saw a white hanky was handed to her. She looked up and she saw a good looking guy. She remembered him; he was that retarded guy who peeped at her on that windy day. He looked different today, a look with good intention. He smiled caringly and offered her his hanky.

"Here, take this. You are bleeding" he said.

She shed a tear and he wiped it off for her. She took his hanky from him as she somehow seemed to forgive that pervert part. It wasn't his fault anyway, and he was only a guy. When she thanked him, he asked, "Was that your father?"

"Yes." she answered.

She stopped crying and he offered to bring her to the hospital. She refused to at first because he was a stranger and he was a pervert. But then she felt a little dizzy, so she had to accept his offer. Plus, she was bleeding badly.

He helped her to lock her shop after escorting her to his grey Porsche. It seemed that he is working near by. Whatever, she can't stop the pain that she was in. Damn she thought, she couldn't believe that it was her father that hit her.

Later after that, they reached the hospital and he carefully escorted her to the emergency room. There, she was treated and she said she felt better due the medicine intake. Great, now she has this big plaster on her head.

When she came out to the lobby of the hospital, she saw him paying the bills for her. Wow, how nice of him. She walked up to him and thanked him for bringing her to the hospital.

"I should pay you back actually." she said.

"Ok." He said and smiled with one side of his lips which surprised her with is honesty.

She was shocked to know that she didn't bring her hand bag out.

"Damn it!" she muttered.

"It is ok, it is on me. Don't forget to take your handbag before you go home." He said stylishly as he passed her shop keys to her.

"Yeah I will, who would have thought about wallet in a time and place like this. I am sorry anyway to burden you." She said to him.

"Well, you were bleeding. I had to bring you here." He said as he gave her a piercing stare.

"You were nice enough to bring me here. After what happened around the housing area, i thought you were pervert." She said she smiled sweetly as she was melted by his good looks.

"Well, thanks for being truthful." He said as he raised his brow.

"Thank you. I am grateful." She said as she was really toughed.

"Let's see, you can always dine with me, I eat every day." He said as he giggled.

"I am not sure about that then. I don't want your fashionably late girlfriend to kill me." She said as she too giggled.

He then said, "What? Fashionable late girlfriend?" and burst out laughing as he was moved by her joke.

"I think I better get back soon. I don't feel safe walking around without my hand bag." She said.

She smiled at him as we walked out of the lobby. He raised his arm for a cab. Damn, he looked so stylish when he does that. He was wearing a black casual suit over his white body hugging tee shirt.

When he got one, he walked up to her and told her, "I would have sent you back and I believe you wouldn't want to." He said as he smiled.

She smiled back and she starting to change her perception on him. As she gets in to the car, she said, "I didn't really get your name."

"Hisashi, they call me Mitsui." He said in cute smile.

She was in a shock and she knows that name. A name that she curses almost everyday. It was Akane's boss. And he looked at her with his killing stare and gave her a wink, indicating that he knows that Anake must have told her something about him.

"You haven't told me your name." he said as he was amused by her shock.

"My, my name is Re, Renuko Takeshi." she replied in stutter and looked away.

Before he close the car door, he told the driver to stop at her shop to pick up something and even asked him to wait for her to pick her back at home. He paid the driver and said, "Let it be on me again this time. You owe me a lot today." He said as he winked at her. And she went speechless. She was quiet while he closed the door and he bent down to her and told her, "I might not be as bad as what you have imagined. And I really think you should call the police. He gambles almost every day."

Before she could asked him anything, he signaled the driver to drive away. While in her case, she was blanked for a moment. She didn't know what to say. Does he know her father? The taxi drove off.

"That's right! He was the one who always orders flowers me! No wonder he was holding that familiar flowers that night." She said as she hit the cushion.

She turned around to see his handsome face and big body from inside the car. He was smiling and waving at her. She quickly turned back to her seat.

"So that is Mitsui that Akane always talks about. Damn! I can't believe I was spellbinded by him, just like her." She thought. She then shook her head to forget him.

When she turned around to see him again, he was gone. He no longer stood there.

**Chapter 3 (Goodbye Little Brother)**

The cab stopped at Renuko's shop and sent her back to her home as told. When she got home, her father wasn't around. She saw her little brother, Takero was studying ran up to her and asked what happened to her head.

"Hey, what happened to your head?" he asked.

She lied and said that she accidentally fell down. He also told her that my father hasn't come back since morning.

She went to the kitchen and cooked for both of them and pretended like nothing ever happened.

Later in the night, she took her bath. She looked into the mirror. She saw her wet long wavy hair was covering her bruised face and tears start to fall. She can't believe her own father would beat her.

She was standing under the shower and she can't help thinking about Mitsui. She tends to feel bad for what she had felt for him.

She quickly came out of the shower and get dressed. When she came out, she saw Takero was sleeping on the couch. She carried him to his room and put him on his bed. She switched off the lights after kissing him goodnight and closed the door.

Then she went to the kitchen to get a cup of water. She saw a picture on her little brother's art papers; it was a picture of her mother and her aunt. They were smiling in the picture. Takero and she were her favorite children. She bet Takero would be happy to stay with her if anything serious happens between her and her father.

She went up to reach her cordless phone and dialed her number. It ranged. No one was picking up. She dialed again and someone pick it up immediately. It was her, Aunty Yahuda.

"Aunty, it's me, Renuko." she said.

"Renuko? Why didn't you called for so long? I was talking with Takero this evening, so he really did ask you to call me when you get back." She said and Renuko noticed she actually left a message for her and the silly brother forgot to tell her.

"Yes, Aunty." she lied. "Aunty, I need your help. Would you be able to help me if really need it?" she asked.

"Renuko, you are just like a daughter to me and Takero is like my son. Plus, I am certain you both love me like I am your mother. If you ever need help, I will always be there to help, my dear. What is it now, go on now, and tell me." She asked.

"I need you to take care of Takero at any moment. It is better if you could bring him to your place as soon as possible." she begged.

"Is your father have been bothering you again about money?" She asked her angrily.

She kept quiet and Aunty assumed that it was right. And Renuko said, "I just don't want Takero to know about all this as he is growing, I want to have a happy childhood as he already loss his mother. Plus, if he is with you and Uncle, i believe he will grow up like a child with parents." She said as she cried.

"He is my sister's son, I will definitely take him and you with me, now don't you cry my dear." Her Aunt said.

"No Aunty, I will not be going. I need you to take care of him, I am very sure Uncle don't mind too. I just want him to be like a normal kid. I want to see him laugh again." She said.

"Don't worry my dear, I will come there and pick him up any day you want me to." She said.

"Would you come tomorrow?" Renuko asked.

"Renuko, are you sure you know what you are doing?" she asked.

"Yes, I am certain. In fact, I am sure he will follow you and Uncle there for a better life." She replied.

"If that is the case, I'll do as you say. Make sure your father will stay out of it. Just be careful with him. He is a dangerous person; he would do anything to get what he wants." She warned.

"I know, he hit me today." she said. Her Aunty got shocked and she was very furious when she heard that. She even said that she wanted to call the police. Renuko stopped her. They agreed on the plan and they said goodbye. Renuko cried after that.

Then she walked to Takero's room, he slept soundly. She went and slept next to him. She held him so tight that she knew she is going to miss him. In fact, she has already missed him. Well, let's just let him go for the sake of his brighter future. They slept.

The next day while preparing breakfast for Takero, she told, "Aunty Yahuda is coming, she said that she has got a place for you in a good school, I am sure you will be happy studying there rather than being bullied by these naughty boys in your school, right? Plus, I have already packed what ever you need in your favorite blue bag." she said with a fake smile.

He looked at her in happiness and asked, "Are you going?" 

"Of course not, don't you know that I have a shop to handle?" she said and she knew he is not happy with it, so she said, "But I'll be joining you guys when I managed to sell the shop to someone else."

"Well, we can go to Tokyo together when you are ready then." He said.

"No, your new school can't wait. I have already paid the fees and you have to go first." She said strictly.

He started to show her some angry and sad face indicating that he doesn't want to go. She sat with him on the dinning table and told him this, "If you really love me, stay with Aunty for a while, I will come and get you when the time is right. It won't take long anyway. You have to trust me. I wont lie to you." She said as she shed a tear.

He hugged her and told her how much he doesn't want to be separated away from her. Eventually he agreed to go after promising him with a lot of toys and candy are coming to him. She also promised him that she will visit him as frequently as possible.

They ate their breakfast as happily as they could, and then they heard there was a car in front of our house. It was them; they stopped eating and looked at each other. He went to his room without saying a word to get his packed up bags.

Meanwhile, Renuko went out side to greet them. They hugged her and as Takero was walking out with his bags, he said, "I don't like to live without you, you have always been taking care of me and I love it very much" he said as he was sobbing with his wet face. "I will be waiting for you, make sure you sell the shop soon." He added. "I love you very much" he cried while holding her.

"Just behave when you are there and study hard while I am not there. "I want you to know that I love you too. And of course study well." She gave him a kiss and carried him to the car. They bid goodbye and she went inside.

She gets ready and walked to her shop which is 5 minutes away from home. When she gets there, she swept the floor and arranged the furniture which was stirred by the incident yesterday. Business was not bad today but there weren't any sales for Mitsui.

She couldn't see Akane coming to her shop on that day. Usually she would come around this hour to get flowers for Mitsui. Guess Mitsui is not in the mood for date today then. Don't know why she can't stop thinking about him. Can't seem to stop thinking about how he knows that her father gambles. She also can't help thinking about the way he helped her. She was really moved and embarrassed at the same time. Then she smiled to herself thinking how silly everything was. She thinks it was kind of sweet.

The next day came and Akane didn't come either, Renuko wonder why. It was continuously for few days, and few weeks. Suddenly, she noticed that she was thinking of him again, Mitsui. She was amazed that she still can't drop this guy away from her mind after so long. She hope didn't have a huge crush on him.

Suddenly, someone walked into the shop; it was a young delivery man who is wearing a cap. He was holding a bouquet of red roses and a card. Then he said, "hi miss, are you Miss Renuko?" She nodded and he said,

"These are for you. And if you could please sign here for me." He passed her the form. She signed and then he left. She was so surprised that people can actually send flowers to a florist. Even the delivery boy was too. The roses are lovely. She opened the card and it said;

Dear Miss Renuko,

Hope you got better. Can't wait to see your beautiful face again.

Can't stop thinking about you,

Mitsui.

She was shocked to hear from him this way. Well, it was obvious that he likes her. Why would he send her this card then? But thinking back, he is a playboy, he wouldn't stick to one girl for long. Because that is what Akane told her. He even tried to get her.

"I better not fall for this trick." She thought to herself.

"This is too easy; I have to do something else to forget this guy." she whispered as she put the flower out at the rack to sale.

Unfortunately enough, nobody wants to buy that bouquet and she had to bring it back home. She looked at the flowers and she smiled. She noticed that she was hopelessly in love with that playboy.

**Chapter 4 (Renuko got captured)**

One day, a speeding dark blue van stopped in front of her shop. Then there was 3 guys huge sized man walking into her shop. They next thing they did was ran up to Renuko and pointed knives at her threaten her to keep quiet. And then they dragged her into their van. Renuko was fighting hard but they point a sharp knife and threatened her that they would kill her if she fights again. So she kept quiet and then they blind folded her. They even tied her hand.

"Who are you all?! I don't know you all, leave me. Let me go, please." She cried.

"Of course you don't know us, but your father knew us. Hahaha" one of them laughed cunningly in her ears.

"What has he done this time? Whatever he does has nothing to do with me. Please let me go, I won't be able to help him anymore, he has taken all of my money that day!" She cried loudly.

Another person laughed and said, "You really don't get it, do you? Your dear father has owed us a lot if money and we had an agreement that if he fails to pay us back on time, we can have you to serve us. You are not bad though." He laughed nastily while holding her around her shoulder.

She pushed him away and then she heard another voice saying, "don't touch her yet, we are bringing her to our boss first. And you bitch, sit down quietly or else we will have to make you to." He said forcefully.

After a while, the van stopped. They must have reached their place. Two of them pulled her out by holding both of her arms. She dared not fight back as she can't see anything and was afraid she that won't be able to help herself out. They stopped after walking upstairs and she heard someone laughing and said, "Nyahahaha, stop it Mitchy, I am a genius. So I won't fail this time. Just ask the bloody bastards and we will have another game in our place." He said.

And then one of the bad guys went in to the room and said, "Boss, we have brought Takishi's daughter here as mentioned in the agreement."

"What?!" one familiar voice shouted as he was surprised.

"What should we do with her? Should we let her work here or destroy her life and throw her away after that?" another worker of his asked.

"Bring her in." the voice said.

Immediately after that order, the two guys pushed her in and she fell down. And then, she heard someone walking up to her and she tried to crawl away as fast as she could.

The person held her up. She can't see a single thing. She struggled to move away but the grip of the person was too strong and he said, "Why are you fighting? I am helping you, can't you see?" he asked.

"No!!!! What kind of gentlemen would drag a girl here this way? she yelled as she was irrritated.

"Really? Let me untie you so that I can see how pretty you are." He answered.

He untied her eyes and hands. She saw a tall guy with bright red hair right in front of me. She was terrified, she dare not move.

"Hmm, you are one fine of a God creation, what's your name? Your name must be Beautiful, tell me you don't have a boyfriend? What is your hobby?" he asked curiously.

She couldn't answer anything but to describe him as a fool. He looks funny and horny by the way he rubbed both of his hands together. She didn't answer anything as she was afraid.

"She is a Florist." One voice at the back of the red haired guy spoke.

When she turned to look at that person, she was shocked that her heart almost fall out that it was Mitsui! She was speechless. He walked up to her and looked onto her eyes.

"Mitchy, is she your friend?" the red haired guy asked.

**Chapter 5(Sakuragi taking Renuko away)**

"Yes. Sort of, Sakuragi. We met before." Mitsui said as he never stop looking into her eyes in a very serious stare.

In Mitsui's mind, he couldn't remember asking his boys (workers) to get her, even though this was what mentioned in the agreement that her father signed. That was the reason why she asked Renuko to report her injury to the police. Plus, he never his boys would bring her in that soon. He did thought of getting her in the first place. And he now knows that Sakuragi like her.

She looked at him without a blink, can't believe that he is a bad person actually. Now she fears that he would do something nasty to her. She thought he liked her.

Then Sakuragi asked, "So, what are you going to do with her?" 

"I don't know yet." Mitsui replied as he this was too surprising to him.

"Mitchy, can I have her? I like her." Sakuragi said suddenly as he looked at Mitsui.

She and Mitsui looked at him in shocked. Mitsui was speechless as Sakuragi said that. He doesn't know how to turn down his question. And as Renuko, she was still numb on what was going around her. All she could remember was she was selling flowers awhile.

And then, "What?" asked Mitsui.

"No!!!" she shouted. She still doesn't know what to do to safe herself. She doesn't know anyone except Mitsui and all if a sudden, this red haired guy wants to keep her?

"You see, I haven't been with a girl ever since I was dumped by Haruko. Anyway, this is a hot one. Look at her body. Damn, Do you mind, Mitchy?" he asked desperately.

Mitsui didn't know what to say, then he said, "But her father owes us money, we were supposed to wait for her father to pay the money and then we return her home!" He said anxiously.

Then one of the worker of Mitsui said, "Boss, the due date for her father to pay was two days ago."

"What?" Mitsui said as he was running out of ideas to keep her.

Mitsui can't tell Sakuragi that he wants her because there was once Mitsui actually went out with a girl who Sakuragi was interested in. and when Sakuragi found out, they had a big fight. When things were settled down, Mitsui dumped that girl as he could sacrifice his friendship with Sakuragi. After that, they vowed that they will never fall for the same girl.

"Really? Then I shall pay all her father's debt then. Nyahahaha. Right, Mitsui?" He said as he laughed real laud.

Mitsui went speechless and gave a hard smile. "Sure, she's all yours." He said.

And as for Renuko, she wonders why Mitsui isn't stopping him. She thought he liked her and even sent her flowers. Has he forgotten the hospital incident?

She started shouting at Mitsui, "Who do you all think you are? How could you do that to me? I don't care; I'm not going to pay for what my father has done anymore!" She said as she was trying to run away.

She turns to run away and she was stopped by three big guys at the door. She was pushed down on the floor. Her elbow was bleeding this time.

Then she said as she shouted, "Let me go you bastards, go and get my father if you want. I am not going to be responsible over this!"

Mitsui, who was determine to sacrifice her went up to her and held her by her face with his huge hand. He looked at her sharply as if what was happening around is not what he wished for.

She can't believe the guy who once helped me is doing this to her. She tried to get away as Mitsui shouted, "If you are not going to corporate with us, fine! We will have to kill your father then!"

Sakuragi helped her by pulling her from Mitsui to his side as she banged his hard chest and she tried to rudely push him away so that she can try to run away again, but she couldn't. He turned her around so that he can hug her from behind. She struggled to get out of his grip.

And then Mitsui went to her and held her face up with his both hands as she was still hugged by Sakuragi, "Look Beautiful, your father has made it very clear in the contract that he signed. If he is unable to pay me back my $500,000.00, you are responsible to serve us! If you can oblige this, then you have just saved your old man's life." He said while he griped his teeth.

After saying that, he turned around in frustration. He didn't want to let her go this way. What else that he was trying to repay Sakuragi for what he had done to him once. He was disappointed when Sakuragi wanted her. She couldn't say anything but cry and accept the fact that she had to sell herself this way. She had to admit that she hates my father, but she has never cursed him to death. He used to love her very much anyway.

"Mitchy, are you okay?" Sakuragi said.

Just as Mitsui was about to turn back to face Sakuragi, the door opened. There were two guys walking into the room. She looked up and she saw a tall blued eyed guy and a curly haired guy walking in which is not as tall as the rest.

"What have we missed? Who is she? Another victim?" the short one asked as he walked up to her and held up her teary chin.

"I am keeping this one this time, she is all mine. That is what Mitchy said, nyahahaha." Sakuragi said.

"Hmm, poor young lady." Said the cold blue eyed one in a low tone.

Sakuragi got angry and let go of the grip. He walked up to that guy and yelled, "Rukawa, What did you just said? If you dare, say it again! I will treat her well. I am genius, everyone like me, just remember that!"

As Sakuragi was having an argument with that tall guy, Renuko looked at Mitsui with her teary eyes hoping that he would mercy her and help her out of this mess. He looked backed at her without saying a word. And I said, "Now I know how you know my father gambles."

He looked at her without saying a word. Sakuragi and all of them as well. All of them were quiet.

Sakuragi walked up to Mitsui and put his hand on Mitsui's shoulder and aslked. "Is there anything that we should know?" he asked. The three guys somehow seem to know something.

"You know her? Mitsui? You should let Sakuragi know beforehand then" Said the short one as he was reminding Mitsui something from the past.

"Ryota was right." Sakuragi said.

Mitsui kept quiet and looked at everybody. He then recalled the day that he and Sakuragi fought. They were bleeding all over their body just for that girl. In the end, even though Mitsui got her, his friendship was broken because of her. Eventually, after few weeks, he dumped her. And then Mitsui decided to not say anything.

Then suddenly, "If Mitsui want to inform us anything, he will do." Rukawa interfered suddenly s he looked at Mitsui in a weird way.

Then Mitsui with one hand in his pocket, "That's right; there is nothing that is holding me back from giving you this chick. Why would I like an old-fashioned girl like her when I can get babes? With what I have today, I can get any girls that I want. Many more coming up, baby." Said Mitsui as he held up Renuko's chin.

"Boys, get her to Hanamichi's car!" he said strictly.

**Chapter 6 (In the big white house)**

Then, all four gentlemen agreed to that statement and went on to the table and continued drinking liquor and smoking.

Two guys came and grabbed her and she was screaming to be released. She was begging at Mitsui to not let her be taken away. He refused to look at her as he was trying to avoid reality. The rest didn't even look at her as they were used to these scenes except for Sakuragi. He looked at her quietly guiltily as she was dragged away.

As she was dragged out, she was fighting hard. She hit one of the guys cock.

He rolled down on the floor as he said, "Arghhh! Fuck! Damn it hurts!" he kept rolling in the floor.

When he recovered, he stood up angrily and went up to her and said, "Do you what I am going to do to you?" he said as he took a knife out and drawing it on her face softy.

Suddenly, she heard a voice as the knifed guy was carried up high, "Enough of violent on the lady. Nobody messes up with my belongings!" It was Sakuragi; he then carried the man who wanted to hurt her up high with his single hand from the back. That guy was screaming for mercy and forgiveness. Sakuragi told that guy to apologize to her politely.

"Sorr..., Sorry, Miss. Please...., forgive." He said.

She was amazed with his strength and her mouth was wide opened.

Then Sakuragi threw him away to the street with just a sway. Subsequently, Sakuragi went to her and looked into her teary and fearful eyes emotionally. He gave her a caring smile and said, "Everything is going to be alright. I will take care of you from now on." He said.

Renuko was speechless with no change of expressions. Then she was ushered into the car and Sakuragi got into the car as well. And the driver was signaled to start driving.

When the car start moving, she turned back and saw Mitsui looking down from upstairs. She can't believe he could just give her away to some stranger when this matter has nothing to do with her.

Anyway, she was so glad that she had sent Takero away from this danger. During the journey, Sakuragi and Renuko never talked at all but only could hear Renuko crying softly.

After 15 minutes, the car stopped and she looked outside. Renuko saw a big white house. It was a 3 storey house. Well, she guesses it is Sakuragi's house. The car drove in as the main gate opened automatically. Then the driver opened the car door at Sakuragi's side. Then Sakuragi gently offered his hand to get her out of the car. She refused to accept and she pushed them away. Sakuragi was shocked as he wasn't angry at her at all because he understands what she was going through. She got down from the car and she was brought into the house.

The house was big and luxurious. Everything looked so clean and shiny and most of all, almost everything was white.

Out of a sudden, her waist was held by Sakuragi so tightly and she looked at him with an irritated face. He ignored her feelings as he shoved her in to the living room with a big smile. He asked all the servants to leave them alone in the living room. She was in real fright that she fears something awful would happen.

He walked up to her with both hands in his pocket and stared deeply into her horrified eyes. She has to disclose that even though she was in fear, he is hell of another good looking guy. He lifts up his hand for a hand shake and seriously said, "My name is Sakuragi Hanamichi." There was no response from her due to surprise by his action.

And he continued, "Come on, shake my hand. Don't you know that the genius is talking to you? You should actually be proud. Nyahahaha." He laughed villainy.

She doesn't know what to do but to shake his hand or I fear that he would hit her. He doesn't look very mentally normal to her.

"I just want you to know that this is my house and you are the second person to be in charge of this place. You can order anyone to do anything you want. And for your information, your sleeping place is in my bedroom. Do you have any question?" he said seriously now.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by that? I am sleeping with you?" she asked.

"Yes, Beautiful." He replied.

"Please, I have got no time for jokes; it is just that I don't think it is a good idea that we share the same bedroom." She said.

"Beautiful, I didn't say that we are sharing the same bedroom, but we are in fact sharing the same bed. I hate to say this but your obligation now is to serve me." He said firm and clearly as he didn't gave her opportunity to speak up. Then he immediately called few servants. And they came to him politely.

"From today onwards, this beautiful lady is in charge of this house as well. All of you shall respect and obey her as how all of you respect and obey me. Is that clear?" he ordered.

Everyone understood and shook their heads. "Now please this pretty lady up stairs and get her prepared for bed. He said.

Renuko was still blurring with what was happening around her and immediately kneel in front of Sakuragi and cried, "Please! Don't ruin my life; I don't know a single thing about what my father does. I don't want to be here. Please let me go. I don't deserve all these." She said as she was grabbing Sakuragi's legs.

Sakuragi didn't say a single thing but looked at her, not knowing what to do. He did pity for the things that she had to repay for her father. Plus, he was beginning to feel guilty already.

Then, with one hand pulling her up by her elbow, Sakuragi looked at her sharply for awhile. She kept quiet and waited for an answer that she wanted.

And then he said, "I'll know what to do." He said as he pushed her to the servants.

Then as they led her the way up, she and her crying face turned back and looked at Sakuragi.

**Chapter 7(Renuko gave in and let Sakuragi kiss her)**

Then they lead her to a room at the highest floor and told her that she was lucky because their master seldom brought ladies to the house. And even if he does, she was never given the power and introduced to the servants this way. She was speechless as she wasn't impressed at all and kept on walking to wherever they were leading her.

They then brought her into a changing room and that looked as huge as her kitchen and room. Then they cleaned her body with wet towels and put on sleeping dress for her. The dress was a black satin lingerie dress. She put it on and they made her looked sexy. She refused to wear them at first, and when they said that it was a demand from their Master. Then she cried and they left her in the room with her in the towel.

As she was crying, she slowly put that sexy satin on and went outside with the robe provided. The servants were waiting for her outside. They then brought her to the master bedroom.

"This is where Master will be." One of them said. Then they went into the room. Renuko heard there was sound of water flowing in the room.

It was Sakuragi taking his bath in the shower.

And then, they made her sit on the dressing table and they combed her hair.

Then Renuko was asked to wait until their master comes. After that, they left the room. She was looking around. There was a huge king sized bed with white satin sheets and she notice there was a picture of Sakuragi and a group of guys in a basketball jersey including Mitsui on the bed side table. She went to the picture to have a closer look of it.

Suddenly, someone from behind said, "That is a picture taken when I am at high school. We were students from Shohoku High. We were the best." It was Sakuragi. He was in his white towel, only.

Renuko quickly put the picture down and stepped aside with both hands down straight.

"Didn't I tell you that you are also a half owner of this house? Why did you put that down like you are stranger?" he asked as he took off his towel from his hips and wipe his hair! Great, now he is naked.

Renuko immediately turn around avoiding such hideous scene of his body, which she thought it was.

Sakuragi was one of the guys among Mitsui's friends that have the fittest body. As he was naked, his body was huge and he has the most well toned six packs. Then he walked towards his stereo player and put in a disc. And then he said, "Listen to this song; it's one of the greatest that my father has, Frank Sinatra's New York York. My favorite!" he said as he looked up and continued wiping his hair with that white towel.

Then, after awhile, Renuko peeked at saw him putting on his black satin boxers with the towel around his neck. Then he wiped his hair for one last time and he threw the towel on the floor and said, "And one more thing, you are not allowed to go out anywhere except with me. Is that clear?"

He sat on the bed relaxingly and looked at her. He lifted up his hand reaching for Renuko's hand. Renuko just stood there and look at him. Then she remembered that he might help her. Then she went closer to him and took his hand. Plus, he paid her father's debt that no one would ever want and able to pay. So she gave her hand to him.

Then he pulled her to his body and she fell on his lap. He pulled her closer and closer to his big and hard chest to smell her hair.

Then he was fooling around with her ear. He started off by kissing them. Renuko felt ticklish and tries to push him away. But his grip on her was too strong that she couldn't even move a little.

Then he said, "Relax." As he rolled his tongue in her ear.

She dare not move as she was afraid and stoned as there were goose bumps on her skin. She really wanted to push him away, but his grasp was too strong. Then, he went down on her neck to smell and kiss. She felt disgusted and tortured that she really wanted to push him away.

Then, he went down touching her thigh and caressing her face.

She then was thinking about her father. She said to herself that this would be the last thing she'll be doing for her father.

Suddenly, he looked at her and said, "I have only been with you for less than one hour, and I like everything about you." He said as he stretched one side of his lips to smile and touches her face with the back of his hand.

She didn't reply anything as she looked away.

"Will you ever like me?" he asked suddenly as he didn't stop smiling.

She gave him an angry face as she looked at him sharply.

"I'll take that as a no, but you'll learn to like me in awhile." He said as he pushed her down face to kiss her lips.

She couldn't breathe so she tried to push him away as she always fails. His tongue was rolling in her mouth, teasing hers. Then he stopped kissing her as he went down to her neck to lick them. She felt ticklish and irritated at the same time. She screamed and she knows pretty well that no one would save her this time. She gave a hard push as she couldn't take it anymore and he was pushed away. He stopped everything and quietly looked at her.

"You prefer the mouth kissings, don't you?" he asked in vain as if he was damn good at it.

This guy just doesn't seem to get it. The girl doesn't want to be kissed and touched.

She went speechless because she never thought that there would be such a fool who could have such thought in mind. "I was..." Renuko said halfway.

He unexpectedly rushed his body to her and buried his lips on hers and run his tongue inside her. She somehow felt disgusted and one of his hands was one her back, holding her around tightly and the other one holding her thigh in a way that she could not get out of his strong arms. She felt that she was controlled by him. She couldn't move much so she was kind of giving in to him. She knew there's no way she can escape this time. Plus, she doesn't want her father's life to be in danger.

Then he suddenly stopped and looked at her sharply, "You seemed impressed when I save you from that undersized dick guy." Then he smiled. And continued, "You still haven't thanked me." he said as he lay his head and shoulder.

She kept quiet as she started to feel her life's about to end, by letting this guy to rape her.

Then he started to kiss my neck again. Slowly, his kisses skates from her neck to her face and finally to her lips. She didn't know what to do anymore. He was kissing her up and down.

After a while, he stopped and looked at her, he was breathing hard and sweating. He licked his lower lips and asked, "Are you stating to give in already? I told you, you will like me in a while."

And he continued to kiss her lips. This time, he carried her higher to a leaning position. He lifted up her dress higher and he started to touch her thigh. Slowly, from her lower thigh to her upper thigh. She knew he could feel her goose bumps therefore he said, "Relax" he saw her fearful eyes. Then he touched her face and kissed her chin. She looked away. He was also running his fingers to her hair.

Seems like Sakuragi is the kind of guy who take it slow when it comes to the main course. And that is because he seems foreplay a lot. Or maybe, he was just testing her.

And as for Renuko, she is starting to give in, could it be for her father, or because she was seduced by him. Plus, he is good though in her opinion.

**Chapter 8(The apology)**

She might not like him but she admits that he is one damn of a good kisser. He doesn't wet lips, she realizes. That is one of the rule of thumb to be a good kisser anyway.

After a while, without her realizing, he touched her breast. She was awaked by his touch and she pushed his hands away as she was goaded. As she push, he silently looked at her, stopped everything he was doing. She was scared and shocked herself as she thinks that was a little abrupt. He then little by little buried his lips on her chest as he never took his eyes off her.

He kissed and after a while, he licked her chest, causing her to close her eyes. Still, she was trying to give in. it seems that he was kissing her chest to persuade her. She was trying hard not fight back.

When Sakuragi noticed that she was breathing hard, he thought maybe that she was starting to give in already. As he was kissing hard on her lips and neck, with all his strength he tore her dress. Now that most of her fleshes were exposed, Sakuragi placed his hungry and naughty hand on her breast.

She was shocked awake and scared at the same time as she screamed and quickly dropped herself on the floor and pulled the thick comforter to cover her body.

She started to cry and he was shocked over her response.

He looked at her sitting on the floor and felt bad for what he has done. Then, calmly, he went to her as she was crying laud. She tried to run away and he quickly grabbed her. He held her tight, as if he had hurt someone he loved very much. She screamed and cried at the same time expecting to get out of his grip.

Then, he told her, "It's ok. It's ok. I won't hurt you. I promised you, right? Don't fight me. I won't do that to you anymore." He said as he was holding her and kissing her head. The way he did that, is really something a girl would want a guy who really loves them to do when they are sad.

After awhile in his arms, she has stopped crying, he touched her face and said, "I am really really sorry. I didn't know that I'd hurt you." Renuko looked down and he carried her to the bed. He covered her with another comforter and he went to the bathroom.

Sakuragi was clueless about her crying that way. He was kissing her all the time and everything was fine, until he touched her breast.

After a while, he came out with a washed face. He wiped his face dry and then came and sat next to her on the bed. He asked, "I won't do that again, I promise."

Renuko said nothing and covered her head with the comforter. He went away and laid down next to her on the king sized bed, which is far away from her. He then switched off the bed side lights and said softly, "I'm sorry."

Immediately Renuko don't feel miserable anymore. Instead, she was surprise a guy like him would say such sweet things to her after he had done wrong. Too bad he wasn't the one she wanted. The one she's really on love with is Mitsui. Renuko felt that she doesn't really have to hate him. Then, they slept.

**Chapter 9 (Lady in red on her first date)**

The next day, the window in the room was rolled up and the whole room was bright. Renuko woke up and went to the window as she stretched her body. She then heard the door opened, she turned and saw Sakuragi. He walked in and she moved to the side. He said, "Nice slumber?" he asked as if nothing happened.

"Sure." She answered as if nothing happened too. "I better go and take my bath." She went away.

Before she went into the shower, he said, "You better, we are going out. After you take your bath, go to the changing room, I have got something for you there." He said.

Renuko didn't turn back and kept on walking wondering what was there for her. She bet he thinks that she hates him. She doesn't. She knows that he is a gentleman. He was nice to her, even though he was horny. It is suppose to be every guy's nature. With his wild desire and temptation, she was surprise that he didn't rape her. She was glad that she is still a virgin. Anyway, she would rather sleep with a normal guy than a gay.

After she had entered the shower room, Sakuragi went downstairs, for whatever reason.

She took her bath and went to the next room, the changing room as told and she saw a gold paper bag on the table. It was significant enough that he left it there for her. She took something out and it was a pretty pink dress. She wonders how he knew that she liked pink. It was a halter neck bared back with flowery prints on it. Along with it, there were also a white pair of strappy heels and some jewelry like bangles, dangling earrings and a necklace. She put the dress on and wore the shoes when she suddenly heard a knock on the door. It was him, "Are you ready?" he asked behind the door.

She opened the door, and Sakuragi saw her in that beautiful dress he bought for her that would make her sparkles in the crowd. He went in as he closed the door. Then she stepped back went to the side. He was looked at her as he was walking towards her.

Then he saw that she wasn't wearing the other items that he gave. He went to the table and took the jewelry. He walked up to her and asked her to put on the earring and bangles. As she was doing it, he was sitting on the dressing table and watched as she put them on.

After she was done with that, he took her hand and walked her to a longer mirror. They were standing in front of the long mirror and he was at the back of her.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked as he moved his face near to the side of her untied hair. "Let me put this necklace on you. It'll be perfect." He said as she willingly helped him to carry up her hair. "There you go. Are we ready now?" He asked. She expresslessly nodded and they headed to Sakuragi Ferrari.

He drove and they reached a fancy restaurant where he booked a VIP table for them. They ordered and the waitress went away after that.

Then, he looked into her eyes and asked, "I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought you were ready to open yourself to me. I thought I should take the next further step when you didn't push me away when I tasted you." Renuko was quiet and then she started to say.

"I wasn't ready for anyone at the moment. I still don't know what is happening around me. For all I know, I was a florist yesterday. I am just doing the best I can to keep my father away from being murdered." she said without looking at him.

"Don't think that I would be in love with you when I didn't push you away. I have a heart of stone to guys. I never liked guys." Renuko said as he was closely looking into her eyes.

Renuko was shocked that he was looking at her this way and she suddenly said it out, "I am a lesbian! I have dated many girls before!" she lied without blinking her eyes.

Sakuragi was alarmed by what she said and closed his mouth with his both hands. When Renuko look up, she saw tears in his eye. No, he is not sad. He was laughing with his mouth covered with his hand.

Renuko was flamed with fire as he doesn't believe what she had said. And she looked away.

"Really? No wonder you pushed me away yesterday! I have never dated any lesbians before." He said as he moved his body closer to the table.

Renuko got so angry and she tried to avoid his stare. She noticed that she had made a stupid lie anyway.

Then Sakuragi said, "Maybe this time I should make you love a real guy. I am original!" he said as he was in a serious face. After few seconds, he burst out laughing at her previous statement.

"Nyahahaha!" he laughed as he pointed his finger to me. "I am so sorry! Nyahahaha, I can't help it!" he said as he continued laughing.

"I hate you!" Renuko said.

Then, the waitress that was serving us came with the food. They ate and no one talked as he knew she has lost her mood to converse.

Then he began to break the silence by asking, "So, what kind of GIRL do you like since this genius in front of you is not attractive enough to you, nyahahaha." He laughed as he still thinking about that funny statement of hers.

She kept quiet and took a sip of her wine. It is funny that a gangster like him doesn't has any ferocious behavioral. And then Renuko said, "It is none of your business."

Then he took it as a joke and start laughing like an idiot, "Nyahahaha, It was a nice joke of yours just now." He said as he still laughs.

Then, they ate their food and she was thinking that maybe he is mentally retarded. She hasn't heard anyone laughs like that before. Plus, his thoughts were crap. Or he could just be naïve and immature, even straight minded. The right word maybe innocent and pure.

Secretly she thought, he is an adorable guy. He always made her laugh, even though she never even smiled at him for once. He is funny, caring, confidence and sexy. She seems to like the way he sweeps his side hair to the back with his both hands.

But she swore to never like guys who forces girls, like what these people are doing to her; forcing her to stay with them.

Suddenly, as they were eating their food, he looked up to the next table beside them. Then Renuko turned too and saw a man and a woman having their dinner.

They notice that Sakuragi was looking at them, and they stick out their glass of wine for a toast to Renuko and Sakuragi.

Maybe Sakuragi knows them. When Renuko turned to Sakuragi, he looked serious and he was gritting his teeth. One of his hands which were holding the spoon went down to his lap. Then, Renuko turned back to the couple and she saw them showing the same angry face at him.

All of a sudden, the man took out his gun and pointed at Sakuragi! Renuko was in fear as she screamed and the lady took out her gun.

When Renuko looked at Sakuragi, he was holding two guns which were already pointed at both of them and screamed to me, "Get down!!!"

Renuko quickly get down under the table and close her ears hoping not to hear anything horrible.

Then terrible sounds of gun shots and many people were screaming. Renuko continued to cover her ears. Then there was one shot of gun which was laud enough to stop another person's. Someone must have got hurt.

Renuko hopes from the bottom of her heart that it was not Sakuragi. Then the whole place was in silence.

Slowly, she got up and to find Sakuragi. To her surprise, all the tables, chairs, glasses and food were spilt on the floor. And fortunately enough, Sakuragi was standing tall with his two guns in his grips.

And without looking at me, he said softly, "Don't get up yet."

Then the lady with the gun came out from a counter with a gun in her hand. She was wearing a red tube dress with black straight pony tail.

And she said, "Hey cutie, you look angry. I am just a girl; you don't have to treat me this way. Maybe we can talk it out." In a flirtatious way and she licked her lips.

I turned to Sakuragi and he was still standing there wasn't impressed with her feminist gestures. Then he said, "Where are you from? What do you want from me? It's not the first time I saw you two."

"You are right. My boss, Sir Akagi wants you. Go back to him or get you killed, I wouldn't know, but you are damn attractive to me. That I know." She continued.

"Go back and tell your boss to get me in a proper way, we have rules, you know. Plus, I don't want to hurt you, sexy lady." Sakuragi said as he stretched his lips wide.

As the girl walked closer, she said, "Fine, I'll let my boss to handle you, but I haven't meet any guy like you before." She said as she gave Sakuragi a very piercing stare.

She walked closer and bends herself down as she scratches her heel, where she reveals her cleavage to Sakuragi. "You are very, very irresistible. Haruko might have dumped you, but I will treasure you. Maybe we should spend some time, alone?"

Sakuragi was amazed with the view he was looking at and woke from being hypnotized and said suddenly, "Who the fuck do you think I am? A hooker? Don't push me too much, lady." He said as he was ready to get Renuko out of the table.

Then suddenly there was a gun shot. Everyone stopped moving. It the lady in red pointing her gun at us. Then she said, "This girl? Rejecting me because you have this bitch? What a joke. Guess I'll have to do it the hard way then."

When she said that, Sakuragi pulled Renuko up and she was pulled to his back to hide behind him. The lady pointed her gun at them, and just when she was about to pull the trigger, Sakuragi heard and never hold back on shooting her.

She was shot. When Renuko came out to see, she saw her lying down on the floor already. She was in terrible shock as she could accept the fact that she had just experience a murder. She didn't scream.

Then suddenly, the alarm rang. It was the owner of the restaurant who hit the alarm. Sakuragi quickly pull Renuko out to his car and drove off as fast as he could.

**Chapter 10 (Sakuragi and his pasts.)**

He was as calm as sea. He wasn't even worried that he had just killed two persons. Renuko was sweating all over and shivering in fear. Then he looked at her and held her hand as he said, "This is normal in my life. People always wanted to kill the four of us. And that is because we are the greatest. You have to get used to this." She didn't answer anything and he just drove home.

When they got home, she was wondered why no one managed to catch him, like the police. Maybe then she'll be free. Guess it is easy to escape when he is a gangster.

They cleaned themselves and went to the room that they were supposed to sleep. They didn't talk at all. They get to bed and neither of them could get some sleep. He was thinking deep and she was still in fear.

They knew both of them were still awake. Then he started to say, "Haruko was my girlfriend. Her brother Akagi, forbids our love. So she rather sacrificed me instead. I used to treat her like a princess, guess she doesn't know how to appreciate me."

Renuko turned her body which was facing behind him, to face him. She saw him lying down as he was looking deeply to the ceiling with his both hands pillowing his red head. He wasn't really looking at her. Renuko thought maybe he wanted to let her know about his past.

And he continued, "All four of us, Mitsui, Rukawa, Ryota and me used to work for Akagi. We were very helpful to him. He even liked us and always rewarded us with money. When he found out that Haruko and I were going out together without his knowledge, he even tried to kill me. Maybe that's why Haruko dumped me." he said as he sighed.

She didn't say or react anything to his story.

"Fortunately, all my three buddies came out with me and supported me. We grew up together. We played basketball for our school team. They fight for me and I will fight for them. Funniest thing is that they were always tried to find chicks for me." he said as he giggle.

Now Renuko know why Mitsui dare not open his mouth on that fateful day. Damn him! He gave her up for his brotherhood. Fuck him, she thought!

"Now that all three of us are almost as strong as Akagi, he wants to destroy us. And we will never let him do that." He said suddenly.

"I am telling you all these hoping that you will accept me one day and maybe you should know a little about me, even though I know you are not interested to hear. I guess it is good to be transparent between two of us." He said as looked at her and smiled.

She gave him a slight smile as she turned away. She didn't know why she smiled but she was interested to know about his story.

And he concluded, "I hope what happened just now didn't scare you terribly and hope you are feeling better now." He said in a deep stare.

"Goodnight." He said as he shut off his side light.

Then she too shut the lights on her side off and covers herself for a good night sleep. What happened today, and with what he told her indicating that he was trying to be open to her; really made her felt safe being with him. She closed her eyes to sleep then.

The next day, both of them has forgotten the incident that happened yesterday and had their breakfast in the living room and watching cartoons at the same time. They hardly talk much but it was kind of obvious that they enjoyed watching cartoon together.

Later in the day, Renuko noticed that she doesn't have anything to wear and she asked the maids for assistance. Before she could notice, he was behind her and he knew she was having this problem. Then, he said, "Let's go shopping."

Then later in that day, they got into the car and he drove her to the most famous and biggest mall around, The Royal Mall. Parked the car and he started bringing her into the shops that she would have never entered throughout her life.

He just took clothes that he thinks that fits her and asked her to try them with the assistance of the salesperson. Then he paid them with his credit card. The prices were crazy expensive. He also got shoes, bags, jewelry and anything that he thinks that she would like. As this was done continuously, they had shopped the whole mall. The bags that they owned will be sent by the mall owner later in the evening.

She looked at him and she knew was in love with her deeply. Yet, she has to say that he wasn't the one that she was searching for. Even though Mitsui did that to her, she still wants him.

And as for Sakuragi, he doesn't know that she was in love with Mitsui. He presumed that it'll take some time for her to love him. He doesn't mind working hard for her to fall for him.

Days have passed and he never touched Renuko more than her hand to hold. They never talked much. One day, he left early in the morning and left a note with a red rose next to her where he sleeps. It goes like this,

Honey,

It is my birthday and I want to bring you out. Put on your best dress and I hope to have a wonderful dinner with you tonight. I'll pick you up at 8pm.

Love,

Sakuragi the genius!!

As time ticks at six, she took her bath and get ready by putting on a black tube dress that he bought her once. And then she slipped on strappy heels that black with diamante details. When she looked at the clock it was 7.45pm. Then she heard someone came in, it was him. He looked damn gorgeous. He was wearing a white shirt with a black suit outside. With the looks he has tonight, he could be every girl's dream guy.

He walked up to her, she looked at that handsome and irresistible guy and he handed her a dark blue velvet jewelry box. She looked at in surprise, and then she looked at him.

He said, "It's for you. Take it. Took me quite long to choose a nice one for you." He said as he handed it to her.

She took the box and then opened it. To her surprise, there were a necklace and a pair of earrings which is made out of diamond. They sparkle and she couldn't believe she was holding such an expensive gift from a birthday man. She closed the box immediately and then handed it back to him as she said, "I can't accept this gift, and it's too expensive. Perhaps, I should get you something instead." Renuko said as if she was a close friend of his.

"I bought these especially for you." He said as he opened the box and took the necklace out. Then he brought her near to the mirror and tried to wear the necklace on her. "I want you to look gorgeous tonight." She looked at the beautiful thing around her neck; she must have been the luckiest girl around to have it. It was heart shaped diamond pendant with silver chain. Plus, it was her kind of style and choice. She bet he really knows her taste. Then she put on the earrings as was told.

Then, he said as he pulled her closer to him; holding her shoulder and she was facing him, "It's a very meaningful day for me every year. I want to celebrate this day with you. Would you do it with me?" he asked.

Renuko looked at eyes as his looked at hers. Then she noticed that he has a very piercing stare, a stare that Mitsui once gave her. She had to look away. And then she nodded her head indicating that she agrees to celebrate the day with him.

Then he brought her out for dinner. It was a fancy restaurant again but in a different place. They had their dinner without her talking much. He was doing most of the talking accompanied by his comical laughter. It made her giggle though. When they were done with their dinner, she was ready to leave as she was holding the new Gucci bag he bought.

"Not so fast, Honey. We should have some romantic moments, don't you think? It's my birthday, you promised you know?" he asked as she put the bag down.

"Aren't you happy that I have bought you so many things?" he asked as he piercing eyes looked at her.

"I am not as materialistic as you have imagined me. I never asked for any of those shit that you bought for me." She said firmly as she didn't realize she had talked that rudely. Anyway, she wanted to be rude to him so that he won't treat her that well anymore. Then, this will lead him to let her go. She knows he is a good guy and he is a guy who every girl would die to be with, but she can't take it when he treats her perfectly sweet, when he wasn't the one that she really loves. Maybe by expressing to him that she will never like him is better for both of us. At least she is not giving him empty hopes.

As she was thinking hard, he suddenly joked, "Then what the hell are you going to wear if I don't get you those? I don't mind if you want to walk around naked." He said as he gave a villain smile and lean against the chair.

At this moment, Sakuragi couldn't believe that she could say such rude things to him. Even though he is a gangster, he always wanted a decent girl. And Sakuragi was trying to calm down.

Renuko stared at him with a fake angry face and said, "You don't even have to keep me in the first place!" in a way that she had planned earlier.

Sakuragi stopped smiling suddenly and looked at her as if he wants to kill her. She hasn't seen him giving her that kind of look. It was scary. Then she got scared and looked down immediately. He called the bill and the waitress came. He threw his money on the trey and they left without taking the change.

**Chapter 11**

Then he walked towards her, took her by her elbow and walked her to the car. He then put her into the car and he speed off. She was really surprised by what she had said actually left such an impact on him. He was speeding real fast that he broke all the rules of traffic. She was terrified by the way he drove. Then she broke her doubt and knew that they were heading home.

The gate opened, he drove in and stopped at the lobby of his house entrance. He got down from the car and pulled her out as well. He pulled her up to the room that they slept yesterday. Then he pushed her to the bed and she fell on it. He went to the sofa set in the bedroom and threw his car keys on the sofa table with anger. She was wondering why was he so furious with what she had said. After all, she was always being impolite to him. She was frightened that he might beat her. Then she sat up and he walked up to her.

He stopped and stood right in front of her as he said, "So, that is the way that you want? To not take you in the first place, is it?!" he yelled as she looked down.

"If I didn't take you IN THE FIRST PLACE, you'd be serving Mitsui's workers right now!" he said as he stared at her with his fiery eyes.

Then he walked up to the side where there was a side table. "I didn't take you to substitute Haruko! I really loved you. In fact I was about to bring you home to my parents." he said as he looked at me piercingly.

Then he walked up to her and held her shoulder up causing her to stand face to face with him as he said, "Tell me, what is there that is lacking in me?! Why is it so hard for you to accept me?! Tell me, tell me, damn it!" he shouted as he threw her down on the bed again. She didn't answer a single thing. Maybe he was angry because she didn't manage to make the dinner as idealistically as he wanted. If that is the reason, then she felt sorry about it.

As silence was in the air, she broke the stillness by saying, "I can never like you, and I just planned to stay here until you are bored of me as I have got no choice." she said and she shed a tear as what she said was true from her heart. He wasn't the one that she love and she really don't want to give him empty hopes.

He looked at her in his surprise and turned to an angry face. Then he took the vase of flowers on the side table and threw it on the floor.

The sound of his anger really disturbed her that she shut her eyes and she turned her face away from him. She was crying.

"Stop crying." He said meanly as he walked to the balcony. He took a cigarette out of the packet in his pocket. Then he lit it and took a deep puff and blew the smoke out of his body. He was gazing at the dark and starry sky as he kept smoking.

Renuko wiped away her tears and sat on the bed watching his back. She was clueless with his behavior just now. It was the every first time he was so angry at her. Renuko thought he would never lose his temper on her. She was quite sad by the way he actually treated her.

When he was done with the cigarette, he dropped it on the floor and stepped on it to execute the fire. Then he turned around and looked at her in a different way, a way that Renuko wouldn't like to be stared at. It seems that he is annoyed with her. He gave her a glare and walked out of the room. Then he left her in the room all by herself.

As the day went by, she started to fell bad about the bad things she had told him. Even though what she said was true, she don't actually hate him. He wasn't as terrible as it seems. Plus, Renuko don't want to serve Mitsui's workers. She'd rather serve him than other people actually. But, whenever she is near Sakuragi, she would think of Mitsui. She knows deep inside she is still in love with Mitsui. He was never out of her mind even a second. She wonders if he was still thinking of her. She doesn't think so; a guy would never give in his girl to his friend. Maybe he doesn't love her anymore.

As she turned to look at the clock, it was 11pm already. And Sakuragi was still not home yet. Suddenly, she heard the main door was banged open. It was him. And he was drunk! She looked around and the servants came to help him. Then he suddenly shouted, "Go away! All of you go away! I want the new lady in the house to clean me. " he shouted as he wasn't standing steadily. Renuko was surprised. She looked at the servants and they looked back at her. They seem as though their master never been like this before.

Then all the servants were surprised and they obeyed their master's command by returning in to their rooms. He slammed the main door and walked wobbly in to the living room. And Renuko was standing there, not knowing what to do. And he started to said, "What are you waiting for? Come here and get me to our room" he said as he leaned himself against the main door.

Then she quickly went to him and carried him by his arm and got him to the room. Renuko left him on the bed and she went to the cupboard to get few towels. After that, she wet them and went to Sakuragi. She placed a wet towel on his forehead. And then, she started to unbutton his shirt to wipe his body.

As Renuko was unbuttoning, he opened his eyes and looked at her. She took her hands off as she was surprised and backed off, fearing that he would scold her. He woke from the bed and held her hand quickly. She was trying to run away but he got her.

And he said, "I saw you were cleaning me, starting to fall for me?" he said as he was hugging her. She was trying to get away as she always failed.

"No." She answered softly as she was trying to move away. His grip was always tight that Renuko couldn't escape.

"I want you tonight. I want to fuck your brains out tonight." He whispered in her ears.

She was blowed by what he said and she noticed that he was drunk tonight. Meaning he might rape her like how he once did to her. She tried even harder to escape this time, but she couldn't.

He then pushed her to the king sized bed and pressed both of her hands against the bed. Now she couldn't move her upper body and her lower body was piled with his strong and heavy legs. When she opened her closed eyes, she saw him on top of her. She knew it was time for her to give in her body to him. He was staring at her teary eyes sharply.

And he said, "Don't you fight me on this."

Renuko remained silence and let him kiss her neck with his lips and tongue. She can feel her neck was wet and there was nothing she could do about it to stop him. She couldn't even move an inch. Then he proceeded to kiss up to her shoulders and chest.

When he was done with the neck, she saw him on top of her. He looked at her and slow motionedly moved his lips to her fragile lips. He then fooled around her lips with his. He saw her crying face and he seemed to enjoy raping her this way. Should she call it a rape when the victim is not fighting back at all? She wish she was enjoying all this so that she don't feel dreadful about all these. He was tasting her lips. There were even sucking sound when he was doing that. She stopped crying as she was amused by what he was doing. She stared at him without a blink.

Then he noticed that he's being watched. He immediately shut his attractive black eyes and buried his tongue into her mouth even deeper. She gasped as his tongue was playing inside. She was looking at him and he seemed pleasured and frustrated. He moaned and groaned.

She hasn't had such experience as she doesn't know how she should react to these. His hot breath was blown out to her wet face; plus he knows how to control her body. He released her hand and he started to touch her face and running his long fingers through her hair. She feel pleasured and loved. He was capable of relaxing her body and made her give in, but she can't help thinking about Mitsui. She wish he was the one who is doing all these to her. Then, suddenly she feel depressed. She feel all gloomy because her mind unexpectedly shifted to Mitsui. Why do she even think of him when he doesn't even care that she was wanted by this handsome red haired guy. Maybe there was nothing he could do to help her when Sakuragi said he wanted her. A brotherhood kind of guy he is then.

Suddenly, Sakuragi's cell phone rang. He stopped kissing me and reached out for his celly. And then he whispered, "Mitsui?"

Renuko opened her eyed widely as she was anticipated to hear from him. Sakuragi flipped open the flipper and say, "Hey, what's up?" he said as he sounded drunk and tired.

And he continued, "I can't move away now, have got something to do."

Then he shut the flipper and threw the celly to the bed side table. And then he threw his lips on hers and kissing even harder and hungrier. She has never seen him in this behavior before. She am terrified that this behavior of his would lead them to more unwanted scenes.

Then he suddenly said, "I am going to fuck you now."

He then threw all the pillows and blanket to the floor. And then he carried her higher on the bed.

"Who do you love? Tell me." he asked as he was staring down on her. She didn't answer anything but look at him in fear. He knew that she was in fear and she knew he was doing it because he was angry at her for what she has said.

"Are you not going to answer me? I will have to strip you then." He said. She gasped and before she could react to anything, he tore her dress and all she knew at that moment, she was in her skin color bra and her panties.

And he said, "Do you know how long I have waited for this? And all you can tell me is to NOT TO TAKE YOU AT ALL!!!? Now you will have to take me in." he shouted as he gave her a slap on my face.

She closed her face and he continued kissing her neck. He was even hungrier and rough to her body as he is hurting her now.

And he continued asking, "Who do you love?!" he screamed.

She didn't answer anything as she was crying. Now he was pulling her hair and he kept asking her the same bloody question. She cried even more. She couldn't take the pain and he was kissing her neck and headed to her lips.

Once more, he asked, "Tell me bitch! Who the hell do you love?! Huh?" he shouted.

She couldn't take the pain as she was shouting all the while, replying to his brutalism, "MITSUI!!!" She shouted.

**Chapter 12**

He stopped everything he was doing and looked at her in silence. And she continued to cry softly. When she tried to stop crying and look up to him, he looked surprised and confused as he didn't expect her to say anything like that. His eyes were wide opened with his mouth opened breathlessly. She kept quiet as she didn't know what to do. Maybe she has said something wrong. Damn, she doesn't know where this is leading her and Mitsui to.

He looked at the cell phone which is on the floor, then he quietly move away from her body as he whispered, "Mitsui?" Then she saw him sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. She too got up and sat on the other side of the bed. She quickly took the sheet and cover around her almost naked body. We were quiet for a while and the he broke the silence as we remained in their seats.

"Get your things packed." He said softly.

She didn't answer anything as she turned around to look and I only found him sitting behind her without moving at all.

"Why? What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Don't asked much and do as I say." He said strictly.

She didn't know what to do as she was stagnant on the bed. Then she noticed him turned to see her as she wasn't doing as told.

Then he stood up and came to her side of the bed. He then pulled her by the hand and we headed downstairs with the flying white sheet around her body. As they were downstairs, all the workers went inside and then he took his black suit coat that he was wearing earlier and asked her to wear it on. She did as told. Great, now her lower body is almost naked. Fortunately, his coat managed to cover up to her higher thigh. Thanks to his tall figure.

When they got into the car, she knew they are going to meet Mitsui and she asked, "Where are we going? Are we going to meet Mitsui? You don't have to take what I have said just now seriously." she said as she was in fear.

He didn't answer her anything. She was worried that he might not be able to drive as he was drunk. The car wasn't really running smoothly. The only expression she can see from him was sad and anger; more of sad actually.

Then, she suddenly hear him whispering, "Why? Why didn't he tell me? I knew something was wrong." He said as he hit the steering.

She kept quiet and kept her eyes on the road. After ten minutes, they reached the place where she, Mitsui and Sakuragi first met. He got down from the car and got her out as well.

When they reached a door, they heard some laughter inside the room. He gave her a look, a look that indicating that he wished he had her.

Then he turned to the closed door and he said, "I wish you happiness when you are back to Mitsui." Then he opened the door.

Then Renuko saw two guys that she have met before sitting in the table full of liquor with Mitsui obviously in the middle. They were shocked by the loud sound and they stopped everything that they were doing. She bet they are even more shocked by the way she was dressed. Three pairs of eyes were piercing on her erotic half naked body. Then, she suddenly heard a whistle; it was the tall guy with cool blue eyes and messy hair. Just as he did that, she noticed that her skin colored bra was revealing. She then quickly stood behind Sakuragi who was still holding her hand. She wonder why she felt safe whenever he was around.

Then a guy by the name Ryota stood up, "Sakuragi, what happened?" 

Sakuragi then kept quiet but only looked at Mitsui with is angry face. He was even gritting his teeth.

And Ryota continued, "Hey, just come and have a sit. We can have fun together, it's still your birthday!" he said as he smiled.

"Shut the fuck up, Ryota! I didn't come here to have fun!" he said in firm.

Ryota got shocked and he didn't say anything after that. Everyone was shocked and annoyed with his behavior, wondering what pissed him off.

Then Rukawa said, "What is your problem? Can't you see that he was just being nice?"

Then Sakuragi said, "Don't get yourself involved in this, I warn you!" he said as he pointed his finger to Rukawa. Rukawa and Ryota were surprised with him, and then they turned to look at Mitsui who was just sitting quietly in his seat. Mitsui was just sitting there and looking at Sakuragi all the time; as if he knew what was coming to him next.

Then Sakuragi pulled me out from his back and pushed me to the table. They were shocked that he did this to me and none of them tried to help me out. They just looked at Sakuragi Hanamichi; he never acted like this before. And Sakuragi said, "She told me that she loves you before she got here." He said without taking his angry eyes off Mitsui.

And he added, "What have I missed?" 

Then Mitsui stood up from his chair and walked towards Sakuragi in a serious face. And he said as he gave a simple smile, "Look, I admit I used to give her flowers, but that doesn't mean that I love her too. She may have fall for me, but I didn't." he said as if he don't care about me at all.

Renuko was so disappointed; she thought he loved her too. Now she know he is just a guy who likes to play around with girls' feelings. She shed tears as she looked at him in anger. And as for Rukawa, he did nothing but looking at her cleavage.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Trying to tell me that you didn't have feeling for her, as if I believe?" he argued.

"Hanamichi, you must fall in love with her so much that you believe everything she says. He said as he walked away and poured the liquor into his glass.

"Didn't we tell you that girls nowadays just wanted money? Just give her what she wants and she'll shut up." He continued s he took a sip of his drink.

She cried when he said that as what he said really hurt her deep.

"I didn't believe her, but I believe you." Sakuragi said as he yelled at Mitsui. I saw the look in you face when she first came here, you were shocked when I said that I wanted her. Remember? He said as he walked closer to Mitsui.

And Mitsui was always avoiding his eye contact with Sakuragi so that his lies won't be discovered. And then, Sakuragi pulled and take her by her face. Everyone was shocked and so does Mitsui, fearing that Sakuragi would hurt her unnecessarily. She yelped and he pushed her closer to Misui's body. She caught him looking at her cleavage too, damn him that he can look at her at these kind of moment.

And then Sakuragi said, "I don't want her, are you taking her or not?!" he said as he was trying to make things done quickly. He doesn't seem that he wants to drag this matter too fast.

Then Mitsui gave a shocking face and said, "What the fuck are you trying to do? Aren't you the one that said that you wanted her? Why the fuck you want me to take her now?" he said in anger.

"So, you don't want her, huh?" Sakuragi said as he smiled, like he had something in his mind.

"No!" Mitsui replied.

At one point, she really regretted that she had feeling for him and she was trapped in his game. She was even more regretful when she told this to Sakuragi. She wish she was still on bed with him now.

Then she heard someone said in a cool voice, "I'll take her." It was Rukawa. She gave an irritated face and Mitsui said, "Shut the fuck up, this is not your matter!"

"Since you don't want her..." Sakuragi said in a sudden. "I'll kill her then!" he continued as he suddenly took his gun out. And this time before she could turn to face Sakuragi, the gun was pointed at her already. She screamed and she can't believe he has the heart to kill her.

**Chapter 13**

Everyone was shocked and they tried to ask him to stop with his stupid idea. Mitsui said, "Hanamichi, don't do that!" he said as doesn't want anything bloody to happen.

Rukawa and Ryota also said, "Put the gun down and don't be childish, you guys can always talk. Why fight because of her?"

Then Sakuragi said, "I don't care, I want to know the truth today, or I will kill her! He screamed.

Ryota said as Rukawa just stood there doing nothing but looking at Sakuragi, "Why do you have be like this whenever it comes to girls?!"

"Ryota, I have told you that this has nothing to do with you!" he yelled at him as he pointed the gun at Ryota. Then Ryota kept quiet and gave talking to him just like Rukawa earlier.

"Do you want me to kill her?" Sakuragi asked Mitsui who was confused and doesn't know what he should do.

"Alright, if to take her is all you want me to do, then I'll take her!" he said as he was not willing to take her.

"God damn it, Mitsui! I didn't asked you to offer to take her, I am asking you to tell me the truth, whether you love her or not!" Sakuragi shouted.

"Fuck that shit, alright Sakuragi? Why are you so particular about this stupid matter? What difference does it make? It's not going to change anything even if I admit that I love this girl! Come on; tell me what difference does it make?" Mitsui asked Sakuragi as he pushed his shoulder.

Sakuragi went speechless as he didn't know what to say after that. He looked down on the floor and slide his gun back into his waist. Then he walked up a chair and rested himself on it.

And he said, "If you really love her, then I would give her back to you." He said as he covered his face with his big palm. "Is it really that difficult for you to admit that you are in love?" he asked as he looked up on Mitsui.

Then Mitsui kept quiet and went to a side and turned to the wall. And he asked, "What do you want?"

And Sakuragi replied, "The truth, admit it Mitsui."

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!!!" Mitsui screamed. "I was trying to go after her when I first laid my eyes on her! How the fuck am I supposed to know that the boys would do their job so efficiently?! I know she will have to come her but this soon!" he wonders.

Renuko suddenly felt that everything was coming back to her. He finally admitted that he loves her.

And he continued, "And I did give her flowers with the intention to get her..." he looked at Sakuragi. "And to get her until she's willing to wear my ring." He said, and then turned to her. "I decided this and I wanted to do it no matter what it takes!" he yelled at Sakuragi.

And suddenly Sakuragi shouted, "Then why the hell did you let me have her?!" as he stood up.

"And that is because we are brothers!!!" Mitsui yelled. "How am I supposed to take something you like away?!"

"And who was thinking for you?! Why do you have to do this? Damn you Mitsui!" Sakuragi shouted at Mitsui.

"STOP!!!" She screamed. "Who you both think I am; a hooker? Damn you guys! I hate you guys!" She said as she ran out of the door.

Sakuragi took his seat again and said, "Go and get her." He told Mitsui. Then Mitsui wasn't moving. And he screamed, "GO!!!"

Then Mitsui got shocked and ran out. And as for Renuko, she didn't run out of the building, considering her scandalous attire. She was sitting on the floor outside the door that she ran out. Suddenly, she saw Mitsui ran out and he didn't see her sitting there and he ran passed her. As he was running, he stopped suddenly and slowly turned back. He knew she was there. He knew that she wouldn't go far. Then he walked up to her and bent down to get her. He was holding her hand to bring me in. She then pushed his hand away. She was crying.

"Why are you crying? Didn't you hear everything?" he asked her.

"I am very disappointed with you! I hate guys like you! You were the one who first approached me! And now you made it up as is I was the one who came to you, you bloody mother fucker!!! I don't want to ever see your bloody face again!" She said meanly. And he was shocked with the vulgar words that she have used. Then he calmed down and took her by her chin.

"Baby, have you forgotten about the agreement? Must I repeat everything again?" he said softly.

Just as he said that, the door opened and she saw Ryota came out, followed by Rukawa. And they said, "Better fix what you have ruined. And for now, we got to go. Take care." As they walked off.

Then Sakuragi came out, and he was still angry. Mitsui stood up. And Sakuragi said, "Take good care of her! If you hurt her, I won't forgive you." He said with his piercing stare. Then he walked away without turning back.

Then Mitsui stopped him and said, "Hey, what about us? Are we still brothers now?"

Without turning around, Sakuragi said, "I don't want to talk about it now!" and he continued walking.

And then, Mitsui pulled her up to my surprise. And she got up. And he said, "Come on. I have to take care of you or else you ex boyfriend will kill me." he said as he smiled and pulled her to his car that she first saw him with.

**Chapter 14**

She doesn't know whether she should be happy or angry with the way he treated her. He closed the car door as she sat on it and he went to the other side and got in.

Before he started the car engine, he turned and looked at her teary face and said, "I'm sorry. I am very sorry because I didn't get things right. I shouldn't have let him take you away from me. It was my fault." He said as he was trying to look at her eyes, as her face was down.

And he continued, "Would you forgive me? And I will promise you a fine beginning." He said as he was expecting some positive answers from her.

She turned to look at him in anger and she said, "Who do think I am? Do you think I will still be in love with you after all those things you did to me? Do you know how hurt I was? You took me to pay all my father's debt and gave me away like you have some fucking rights over me! Who the hell do you think you are?" She said as she never gave him a chance to speak and he was looking at her. He didn't expect her to be so harsh on him since he was willing to get her back.

"I told you, I am sorry. I am trying to make it up to you now." He explained.

"You don't seem to get it, do you? I said hate you!" She yelled.

"What do you want me to do now?!" he said as she was pushing him to the limit.

"Take me as what ever you want and I don't care anything else." She said as she looked out of the car.

Then Mitsui came closer to hold her hoping that she would give him a hug and forget everything and also forgive him. "Come on, everything will be fine," he said.

She then pushed him away and said, "Get the hell off me, I will never forgive you for what you have done! Take me home and fuck me or whatever you want! I just hope that you will let me go one day when you are fucking bored of me!" She said as she pushed his hands away.

His face changed to an angry face and said as he closed his eyes, "Enough of those offensive words, I don't like you using them." He said as he was still controlling his temper.

"Who are you to tell me that? Didn't all of you just take me as a hooker? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She screamed.

"If this is how you want to be, so be it. Don't you ever regret it because I am not changing my mind over what I am going to do to you from now on." He said in a very serious manner.

Then he started the engine and speed off. He was speeding and he then never even turns to look at her. Maybe she was too abrasive on him. Thinking back, she was madly in love with him, what's wrong by giving him a chance to mend everything back and set up a new beginning? She knew he was very angry at her. She know there was nothing she can do to get everything back to a pleasant atmosphere. So she just kept quiet and be the way she was earlier.

Renuko was thinking that a girl shouldn't give in to guy so easily. Well, if he really loves her he will get to me no matter how rude she was to him. Hopefully this works.

Then they reached a house, a big five storey house. His stunning car stopped at the house entrance and he just got down from the car without getting her out. He walked elegantly with one hand in his pocket and never even looks at her. And then he told one of the bouncers something as the bouncer was looking at her. And then he went into his house.

Then the bouncer walked up to her and opened the car door for her get down. And he said, "Hi, Miss Renuko. I am Takero. Let me get you in to the house." He said politely as he reached out his hand for her.

"Thanks." she said as she gave a simple smile and took his hand.

Then he led her to the house and asked her to get a seat for the moment. As she was sitting, she was looking around. She saw the bouncer was standing behind of her couch. She noticed everything in the house was luxurious and classy, just like the one Sakuragi owns. She believe the other two, Rukawa and Ryota's houses would be the same. Everything looks black and silver. Most of the walls were white and hung with huge frames of pictures. The living room looks very stylish, something that she could never own from selling flowers. She really does wish she could earn big money to have these kinds of houses.

As she was looking around, she heard foot steps from the upper floor; someone was coming down from the stairs. She knew it was Mitsui. She hope he won't come down half naked with his towel just like Sakuragi.

Well, it was him fully dressed talking on the phone. He seemed like he was rushing into the house for the phone call. But she was sure he wasn't interested to open the car door for her at all.

And she heard him saying, "Alright, Mr. Tekisugi, I know what should be done. What about dinner tomorrow?" he said as he was waiting for a reply.

"Haha, sure. We will meet then." He said as he ended that phone call.

He then walked up to her and snapped his fingers to the bouncer to go away.

He said, "This is the place that I will fuck you, as you have wished. Ask the servants to do anything and you are strictly not allowed to get out of this house unless if you are with me." he said as he was looking at her in serious way.

After few seconds, "Is that clear?" he asked then.

"Yes" she said softly. She regretted being so harsh on him as she didn't like the way that he was talking to her. Anyway, she would never apologize as it wasn't her fault at all.

He then said suddenly, "If everything is clear, get to the highest floor, there will be a big room, get your bath and wait for me ON THE BED!" he said as he gave her a horny look and an evil smile.

And as for her, she was irritated and did as he said. As she was getting up to those tiring stairs, she observed the house and everything he owns appears to be expensive. When she went into the room at the highest floor, there was a man in tuxedo and an obvious pair of white gloves standing at the door of a room. He was neatly clad and seemed to be waiting for her.

He greeted, "Good evening, Miss Renuko. Call me George. I am the butler and you can call me when you need anything. The shower is ready and the attire that was chosen by Master is ready on the bed." He said as he led her into the room. As she turned to the silver color satin sheet, there was a white satin strappy dress. She was starting to get worried as she know some thing bad is going to happen to her.

When she turned to the butler, he said, "If there is nothing else, I will leave you now and please call when you need anything." He said as he left the room.

She then without any further entered the luxurious shower room and took her clothes off, worrying if it was safe to be naked in there. Well, she was recalling her house's living room as the same size as this room. The room resembles the finest purpose of the color of black. The whole house was resembles black and silver. Then without wasting much time, she get her sweaty body to the steamy hot water and get herself cleaned. When she was done, she noticed that she forgot to bring in the dress that she was supposed to put on. Then she rolled herself in the white towel prepared by the butler and walked out of the room with her wet wavy hair.

As she was walking out, she felt very comfortable stepping on the floor covered with the white furred carpet. Then she was shocked when she looked up and she saw Mitsui was relaxing on the king sized bed as he was smoking. She stopped walking and was her eyes were directed to the dress he was sitting on. And he knew that she was looking at it, because he turned and noticed that he was sitting on it.

"Didn't think that I had to wait for you, I thought I told you to wait for me on the bed." He said with a kinky face.

He then took the dress out from his butt and handed it to her who was standing few feet away from him and he said, "You're looking for this?" as he was smelled the dress.

She looked down and said, "Yes."

"Come and get it." He said as he was expecting to get her trapped.

As she walking to get it, he continued, "I think I have just changed my mind." He said as he threw the dress away to the main door of the room.

She was surprise. He then said, "I want you naked." He said as he gave her a piercing stare and a devilish smile.

**Chapter 15 **

"Come here, I will make your wish come true today." He said as he pressed his cigarette into an ash tray on the side of the bed.She was standing still at the spot where she stopped.

He then repeated, "Come here." And she was walking slowly to him reluctantly as she was looking down.

As she was close enough to him, she stopped and she saw him looking at her, in a manner that he was angry and horny, more of frustration actually. She was very terrified, even Sakuragi wasn't like this.

"Strip!" he said as he stopped smiling now but never took his eyes off hers.

She was astonished with what he told her and she didn't do as he told her.

"You see beautiful, I can't make love to you if you are going to be stiff like this, and you need to take everything out. Don't be like you don't know anything." He said as he though she had sex many times before.

She wanted to explain to him but she knew it was too late for him to change his attitude. Great! Now he is going to treat her like a hooker. She am scared and she wanted to cry, but she was encouraged by herself to be stronger.

"Take it off!" he said as he raised his voice.

She know she had no choice but to do as he said. She rather do it herself than letting him hurt her. She then slowly touched her towel to untuck it. Slowly, the towel was loosened and she was still holding on to the towel which was still covering most of her body but her hips were exposed.

He then walked up to her with his piercing look and he stopped right in front of her. Then without she could realize, he grabbed the towel threw it down to the floor. She was surprised and she was trying to cover her breast with her both hands.

And he calmly said, "Take your hands off! They are mine from now on!" he said, and she was about to cry and believe that he was turning into a bad guy.

He doesn't seem to feel the same way anymore. She then put both hands down and looked down as she was breathing hard and she looked obvious that she was about to cry.

He held her chin up and said, "I'll make sure that you will have a good time."

He said as he took her hand and threw her whole body to the soft sheeted bed. As she fell on the bed, she was trying hard to cover her body with her hands.

Then, Mitsui unbuttoned his buttons and elegantly took his shirt off as he threw it on the floor. She saw his masculine body which can effortlessly seduce any lady. His pants, which was at low waist was still on, and he slowly crawled to the bed heading to her.

She was scared as she folded her legs up as she didn't want him to touch her at all. He was moving closer and he managed to get on top of her already. He took her hands up above her head and pressed them against the bed and his body was stacked on hers as she wasn't able to move much.

He whispered to her ear, "Why are you crying? Starting to regret?" he said as he started to kiss her lips and rolled his tongue into her mouth in frustration. He was breathing hard and she can felt it on her face. As she was trying hard to fight him, he didn't care and continued what he enjoys.

He then kissed her neck and she could take it anymore and she screamed with all the strength she have. She can't take the pain anymore as she was about to be raped by a person that she was in love with. He was shocked and he looked at her as he looked shocked too.

He saw her crying laud. She was crying terribly miserable as he stopped everything he was doing and looked at her in surprise.

She couldn't take it anymore. Sakuragi did it to her and now Mitsui's turn. It was even harder to accept the fact because Mitsui was the one that she love. He then set her hands free. He was blowed and his eyes were wide opened. She can't believe he could treat me like this. She was awfully sad as she felt very cold because no one was there to protect her. She folded her shoulders hoping to cover her chest and she turned to the opposite side so that he couldn't see her body. It was a very first time she was fully naked with a guy. She cried like she never cried before and she knew Mitsui was felt terrible for what he had just done to her.

She continued to cry as she notice that he was getting off the bed. He then went to the sofa set and on a white leathered couch. As she saw him there, she quickly, woke up and took the towel which was on the floor and cover her naked body.

Then he said, "Why did you lie to Sakuragi? Why did you come to me when you should expect something like this is coming to you?" he asked arrogantly.

She stopped all the crying noise and looked at him in a disgusted face as she said, "I thought you were really in love with me!"

"But you requested me to make love to you, mind you that you actually asked me to fuck you. So why are you stopping me!" he shouted arrogantly.

She couldn't take the way he was treating her and she replied as she shed a tear, "I am virgin! Why can't I stop you from raping me. I didn't have sex with Sakuragi! He didn't even treat me like you did!"

"Yeah, right!" he said sarcastically.

She covered her face with the towel and cried. She can't believe my gambling father put her into all this shit.

Then, Mitsui stood up from the couch and said, "From now on, you room will be on the fourth floor. You don't get out of that bloody room unless I asked you to!" He said as he walked up to her and pulled her by my arm. He then pushed her to the door.

She cried in pain as she fell on the floor.

And he shouted, "Get out!" 

She then quickly escaped herself and throw herself out of that room. Then she shut the door and stood behind the door. She was remarkably sad and she have never been so miserable before.

As she was covered with her towel, she ran down to the fourth floor crying with her hands on her mouth. She found a room and went inside, she saw it was a smaller room than the one upstairs and she sat on the bed and cried her heart out.

She can't believe that she was going through all these. She was just a florist and why do she have to be like this? She doesn't even know a single bad person. All she wanted in her life was to raise her little brother and manage her shop so that she can be successful one day. She never even asked for a rich man to get married to. She just wanted a simple life.

As she was thinking all those complicated things, she lie down in the bed and looked at the white ceiling. She wish her and her little brother had followed her mother instead. She can't help but to accept the fact that she have a bitter life. She am about to spend her life in this room.

Then without her realizing that she was still in her wet hair and towel, she fell into a deep sleep.

When the dawn broke in, the room was extremely bright due to there was a huge window in the room. She rose rubbing her puffed up eyes and saw her body was covered with a comforter. Her body wasn't the way she left herself last night. She wonder who covered her.

Then, she noticed that there was a bath room in that room as well, so she get herself up and went in to that room and get herself ready for the day. The design of the whole room was almost the same except for the different furniture. There was even a wall clock on the wall and it shows eight thirty, so she got bathed and brushed her teeth with a new tooth brush in the cabinet. She also many boxes of condoms placed there. She didn't touch it as she wasn't surprised that she is living with these people.

When she was done, she noticed she had left her clothed in Mitsui's room yesterday. Well, right now at the moment she has nothing to wear. Then she opened the big wardrobe and she saw some guy's clothes. She took a white shirt and a pant out to wear them as she had nothing else to wear.

When she was all done, she sat on the bed. She dare not go out as Mitsui told her that he doesn't want to see her at all. And she was hungry, so went to the door and slowly opened the door to peep outside. When she opened it, she saw there were few other rooms outside her room. There were also a lobby for the sofa set and a mini bar.

Suddenly, she heard someone getting up. She quickly shut the door and went and took a seat on the bed.

Then, she heard a knock on the door. And there was a voice said, "Good morning Miss Renuko. Would you like to have your breakfast now?" he asked as the voice end and waiting for her reply.

She went to the door and opened it. Then she nodded her head and said, "Yes, please come in." She said she gave way for him to enter the room. He was holding a tray of a cup of milk and a plate of western styled breakfast dish.

"Thank you." He said as he smiled to her.

He left the tray on the sofa set table and turned to her as he said, "Have a wonderful breakfast for now and there are few things that I need to tell you as Master asked me to." He said as his hands were at the back. And she was standing at the closed door.

"Master informed me that there would be a very essential guess attending our residence tonight and master wants you to join them as well. He said politely.

He then walked towards the door and opened it. He took something at the door step and took it in. it was a white box and there was something inside.

He said as he handed it to her, "This is something Master would like you to wear."

She took the box and opened it. There was a black turtle neck top, a brown leathered mini skirt and a pair of black heels.

And she asked, "Must I be there?"

He bent his body down and said, "That was what Master notified."

And she asked, "Then why didn't he bring it to me himself?"

"I do not know, Miss Renuko." He replied.

Then she sighed and put the box on the bed and she asked, "So this is going to be my room from now on?"

"Yes, Miss Renuko. Master said you may have the room since you have chosen it." The old man with white hair said.

"Are you always like this or you are asked to be like this?" She asked as she was astonished with the way he speaks.

He looked at here as he was confused and asked, "I do not understand what you meant."

Then she said, "I mean, are you always this formal?" 

"No, Miss Renuko. It's one of my job requirements to speak politely." He said.

"Oh, ok. Well, you don't have to speak like that to me. I have a father who looks like you" She said as she smiled and continued, "I wouldn't wish a man who reminds me of my father speaks to me like that. You can call me Renuko"

He then smiled and said, "Ok, I won't be talking so formally but I have to call you Miss Renuko."

She smiled indicating that she agrees to that. Then she asked again, "Will I be having meals in here from now on?"

"That I am not so sure, Master hasn't informed me about it." He said.

Then she sat on the sofa and took a sip of the milk. He then said, "I will leave you for now, and if there is anything you need, you can call me." he said as he smiled.

Then he left the room and she indulged in my breakfast. The food made by butler was delicious and tasty.

She saw there were footsteps outside her room, and then she noticed the door wasn't closed shut. She saw a figure was passing her room, and it was Mitsui. He stopped and saw her sitting on the sofa. He gave her a glare and walked away.

She then look down on her plate of food, and sighed.

Hours have passed and she did nothing but sitting around her room and watched the television. No one entered her room except for one time, there was a maid entered and cleaned the room. The room wasn't dirty anyway. She kept it clean and neat. That maid was a mid age lady. She looked horrifyingly angry all the time. Maybe she was in her worst mood today.

When the clock stroke at six in the evening, she went and took another bath and dried her hair. She came out and put on the dress that she was supposed to. Well, she have to admit that she look good in it. At least the clothes this time was more appropriate that the one Sakuragi's.

Then she heard a knock on her door, it was George. He told her that she should be at the living room as for now. So she followed him down as he was escorting her. As she was walking down the long stairs, she saw Mitsui was on his celly again. He was almost done with his call and he turned to see who was walking down. He was quite surprise to see her in that attire. She wonder if this was his previous girlfriend's. He couldn't have had such good taste in choosing clothes for lady.

He then walked away. He went somewhere behind and she had no idea where he went. She don't actually know the structure of the house. She wasn't offered like she was in Sakuragi's house.

Deep inside her heart, she know she was sad by the way Mitsui treated her. She wanted him to get her the right way, a way that every descend young girl would like their prince charming to get them in a white horse. But she know he will never feel the same way as she do. She have to agree that she was still angry about the way he treated her when they met with Sakuragi, but her feelings for him never changed. She wish she could hate him like he was to her.

Then George asked her, "Would you like me to show you around the house?" he smiled politely.

She smiled back at him and said, "Definitely."

**Chapter 16**

He then brought her around the house. They started off with the first floor. He showed her where the bathroom, other rooms and the kitchen were. Then they went upstairs and she learnt that the second floor was some sort of entertainment ground. There were dancing floors, mini bar, huge hi-fi sets, toilet, sofa sets, karaoke set and huge television screen.

Then they headed to the third floor, half of the level was for the gym and spa. And the other half was his office and meeting room.

The fourth level was where she stay and there were other two rooms as she could see.

And the top level belongs to Mitsui. It was a big room filled with all the things that he thinks that he loves, like a half naked picture of his, television, hi-fi and so on. She didn't want to go up there as she have seen it and she was scared that Mitsui wouldn't like it.

Then, George told her that there was a lift in the house. Then he brought her to the first floor again and asked her to have a seat with Mitsui. He was sitting downstairs waiting fir the guesses. As she reached the sofa set where Mitsui was sitting, she stopped and wondered if she should join him. He seemed to be still angry about yesterday. Both of us were quiet and none of us were willing to start a conversation.

She then broke the silence by asking, "I thought you don't want to see me again."

Then he turned to her and said, "You belong to me and I can ask you to do anything if I want to, even to sleep with my friends."

She gave a glare indicating that she was angry. Then I said, "Why must you treat me this way? Cant you find some other people to do this?"

"I didn't ask you to come down here to tell me all these junks. I just wanted you to join them for dinner." He said as he stood up and slowly walked up to her.

Suddenly, the door bell rang and the maids opened the huge door. There were three mid aged men walking in with cigars in their mouths. Then Mitsui immediately walked up to the door to greet them, forgetting their conversation.

"Hey, Mitsui! It's been a long time since we have met!" the one in the middle said as he opened his arms for a hug from Mitsui.

"Haha, I have been waiting for you, did you get lost again?" Mitsui asked as he laughed.

"I have already told him to take the other way. He just didn't listen." Another one said.

The third one said, "Hope you don't mind that we were here late."

She hope Mitsui didn't planned anything like giving her away again.

And then the house phone rang. And Mitsui and the guesses were still greeting among themselves. George picked it up and said, "Hello, good evening. May I help you?"

"Aww, Master Sakuragi!" he cheered and she was so surprise to hear from him. And Mitsui heard that too.

"Yes, the guesses are here already. Yes, she is just right here." He continued and she wondered who's the lady he was talking about.

"Yes, Master. Please hold on." George said as he passed the phone to her. "Miss Renuko, Master Sakuragi wants to have some word with you." He said as he smiled.

Mitsui heard that and he turned to her. She saw his expression was quite anxious. Maybe he doesn't want her to tell Sakuragi what happened yesterday. She picked the phone up and answered.

"Hey." I said as I saw Mitsui offered the guesses for seats.

"Hi, how are you there?" he asked caringly.

"Erm, I am fine here, Mitsui invited me to have dinner with some guesses. I am honored. How are you there?" She asked.

"I am fine; I called to speak to Mitchy and meantime wanted to ask about you." He said.

"I am happy here. I hope you are okay. And I want to thank you for being such a wonderful person to me. I have never met bad people like you, haha!" She joked.

He laughed as well and she saw Mitsui walking towards her for the phone. She quickly ended our conversation and passed the phone to Mitsui.

"Hey." He started.

"I'm glad we are still brothers." He said.

"Yeah, I'll know what to do. Don't you guys worry when I handle matters." He said as he laughed in vain.

Then he hung the phone up. He then walked towards the guesses and introduced her to the guesses.

"Gentlemen, this is Miss Renuko. And Renuko, this Mr. Toura, the one next to him is Mr. Sakura and finally the big boss, Mr. Tekisugi. As he was introducing, she shook hands with them. They were mid aged man and they definitely look like gangsters.

As she was shaking hands with the last one, Mr. Tekisugi looked at her and ginned nastily. She didn't like that as she took her hand back. She guess Mitsui saw that, and she quickly said, "I'll go to the kitchen and see if everything is ready." Then she walked quickly to the kitchen to escape herself from them.

She wasn't helping much in the kitchen; she was just there to avoid those guesses. When dinner was almost ready to be served, she went out to have a seat with them, hoping that she can finish her meal soon and get into her room.

The dinner table was a big glassed rectangular shape. Mitsui sat in the middle and she was sitting next to him. Mr. Tekisugi was sitting next to her. Opposite her was Mr. Toura and next to him was Mr. Sakura.

As dinner was served, Mitsui said, "Here it comes, let enjoy the meal. She took part in preparing them."

"Oh really, then I really have to give my opinion." Mr. Sakura said.

"I bet Miss Renuko did help a little." Mr. Toura said as she smiled embarrassingly and looked down.

Then everyone tasted the food and they were delighted that the food tasted delicious. Even she was surprised that Mitsui could cook.

They were praising Mitsui and he was humble with his ability. And as for her, she did not say anything but concentrated on her food.

And then Mr. Tekisugi said, "You have a wonderful young lady that could help you this time. She is definitely one different girl from the others that you used to had." He said as he stretched a nasty smile.

Mr. Tekisugi seemed to be interested in her. She wonder if Mitsui would help him.

"Hey, Mitsui. You promised us a bottle of wine on the phone. Don't you expect us to forget about that." Mr. Toura said.

"Yes! I almost have forgotten about it. Having meals with you gentlemen is so incomplete without a bottle of 1874." Mitsui said as he snipped his fingers to the maid indicating that he wants the bottle.

As the maid was serving the wine for all five of us, she noticed Mr. Tekisugi was staring at her thigh many times since she was asked to wear a mini skirt. She wonder if Mitsui noticed.

As they cheered for a drink, I said, "Can I not have some of it?"

Then suddenly, all four pairs of eyed were staring at her in surprise.

"What?" Mr. Tekisugi said.

"I am sorry, but I can't take alcohol." She said.

"It's ok. Just one sip will do. Come on, drink it. You will like it." Mr. Tekisugi said as he smiled nastily and held up her glass to her face.

She was irritated as she have already told them that she can't drink. And he is now forcing her to drink.

Suddenly Mitsui said, "Hey, Mr. Tekisugi. The lady just said no." he said as he was irritated by him. She then quickly ran and stood behind Mitsui.

"Hey, Tekisugi. Stop that! We didn't come here for that!" said Mr. Toura as he was too irritated.

"What? I just want to have a drink with the pretty lady, is that awful? He asked as he was faking a fear. Then he suddenly turned serious to Mitsui and said, "Make it simple and clear. Give me that girl and I will sign the contract."

Mitsui was shocked to hear that and so did she. She was confused by what that man had just said. And as for Mitsui, he was thinking deep. He just kept quiet.

And Mr. Sakura said, "There he goes again, involving chicks in deals he make." He said as he sighed.

And Mr. Toura kept quiet as he waited for Mitsui's answer. Mitsui gritted his teeth as he was annoyed with the way these men make deals. she was afraid that he might give her away again. Further more, she made him angry yesterday. Now she am regretful for what she have done.

Then Mr. Tekisugi added, "Why are you taking such a long time to think? You don't want me sign Akagi's contract, do you?"

Then she saw Mitsui's face was even angrier that earlier and he looked at her. She nodded her head signifying that she don't want to be sent away.

He then turned to the three men and said "Gentlemen, I failed to fulfill your wish, but I definitely cant give her away as I have promised my brother."

The three men then looked disappointed and Mr. Sakura said, "Come on, Tekisugi. You can get any women you want. Let's go." He said as he looked annoyed.

As they have walked out of the main door, we heard car engine was speed off. The Mitsui dropped his big masculine body onto the soft and black leathered couch. He leaned his body relaxingly and laid his head. He sighed. Then he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

He said, "I failed."

**Chapter 17**

He was quiet. And he said, "Alright."

He then put down the phone and lay down on the couch. He unbuttoned his white shirt and never looks at her. He looked as if he was still angry at her.

And as for her, she was still standing where she was. She didn't know what to do. Maybe she should go back upstairs.

As she took one step back to get to her room, he opened his eyes and looked at her. and he said, "Where are you trying to go?"

And she said, "Back to my room" as she said softly.

"Did you know that you were the cause that I failed to get a very useful warehouse?" he asked.

She looked down as she said, "I am very sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you."

"You really have to thank Sakuragi for not sending you away." He said as he looked away and shut his eyes. "He and the guys are coming here in a while."

Somehow she was delighted by what he told her. Then she said, "Thank you for not sending her away." He then opened his eyes again and looked at her.

"You want to thank me?" he asked as he was giving her a piercing stare.

"Ye, Yes" she said as she looked down.

"Conventional way is never the finest one." He said as he gave a smile.

"I don't know what you mean. Maybe I should go back to my room." she said as she turned to walked to her room.

Suddenly, she felt him holding her waist from the back. She had to stop. He pulled her closer and her body touched his. And he said, "Why do you think I didn't send you away, huh?"

As she was trying to get herself out of his grip, she said, "Because Sakuragi told you to."

"Wrong!" he said suddenly.

"It's because you are my slave from now on. It has nothing to do with him anymore." He said as he placed his face on her neck.

Then she tried hard to get out and finally she did it as he loosens me. As she was running up the stairs, he said, "Run wherever you want, I'll get you in the end." He said as he gave her a mischievous smile.

She ran as fast as she could and she finally reached her room. She was breathing hard as she sat on her bed. He scared er. But nice enough of him to not force her like he did the other day.

She sat a while more and she heard some sporty cars drove in. It was them. She went out of her room to peep to see what was going too happened and she saw Sakuragi, Ryota, and Rukawa stepped in to the house. Are they going to fight because Mitsui failed to get something done? They looked anxious to now what happened.

They sat on the couch and she could hear clearly what they were talking about.

"What happened?!" Ryota said.

"That fat skunk wanted her in order to sign the contract." Mitsui said as he lean against the couch and pointed his finger up, as he was pointing it to her.

"What?! Why?!" said Sakuragi in his surprise.

"Her?" Rukawa said as he was confused.

"What next?!" Sakuragi said anxiously.

"He will only sign it if I give her to him. I didn't do it." Mitsui said and Sakuragi blew out a sigh. "He might give it to Akagi now." Mitsui said as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Damn! We really need that warehouse!" Ryota said as he punched the couch.

"Yeah, he can't give it him. If he gets that warehouse, we can easily fall." Sakuragi said as he looked at everyone.

"I don't think we can get that already. I know him very well. Even so, Akagi knows we need that too. He would definitely give him with a high price." Rukawa said.

"By the way, what the hell was she doing there? Rukawa asked.

"I asked her to join us. It wasn't a formal meeting anyway." Mitsui said as he raised his brows.

"Damn you, Mitsui! Why do you always have to bring girls around you when we are dealing with serious stuffs?!" Ryota shouted.

"What?! When did I ever do that?" Mitsui said as he got up.

"Hey, Ryota. At least he deals without sending away girls this time. Nyahahaha!" now Sakuragi too shouted and laughed.

"Damn, Mitsui. You really have to change your technique!" Ryota said as he pointed his point finger up and looked away as folded his arms.

"I don't have to change! At least I am better than you! You never managed to get one proper deals for us. You are a total loser!" Mitsui said as he made a loser sign with his thumb and point finger at his forehead and grinned.

"Haha, very funny! I think I am better than Hanamichi. Sakuragi failed all the time far much worst than me! He will end up bashing people's foreheads with his. Hahaha." Ryota said and laughed with Mitsui. Their laughter echoed the whole house.

"What?!" Sakuragi shouted as he stood up.

Then Rukawa just sat where he raised his hands in the air and sighed loudly as he shuts his eyes. The next thing she saw was all three of the arguing men were pointing at each other. She can't help but laugh and suddenly, Rukawa looked up as he heard my soft laugher. She quickly stepped back and ran to her room.

Then Rukawa must have told them something that she was there listening to their conversation. She heard someone coming towards her room. And the door was knocked.

I replied, "Come in."

When the door was opened, it was Sakuragi. He greeted her with a friendly smile and said, "How have you been doing?" he asked as he smiled.

"Fine, come in here." She said as this was the very first time she was talking to him happily.

"I came by to talk about business, and came to see you by the way. How's he's been treating you?" he asked.

She smiled and looked down.

"You can tell me." he said calmly.

"He is one good guy." I lied.

"Then why are you not in his room?" he asked and she didn't know what to answer.

He smiled and said, "Just give yourself some time. Everything will be fine then. Mitsui is the kind that he's not the kind to keep. He will understand one day." He said as he touched her hand for assurance.

"I will. But I want to let you know that ever since I left my home, you are the only one who was there for me." She said as she looked at his eyes deeply. And she continued, "Thank you very much."

Sakuragi smiled and said, "We're friends, right?" and he laughs, "Nyahahaha." She faked a smile as she was shocked by his laughter.

Hmp, seems like he is always he same cracky guy with a cracky laughter.

And then suddenly he said, "It's late and I think I better go." As he was looking at her deep.

"Take care; call me if you need me." he said as he was reluctant to leave the room. Then he suddenly moved closer to her. She think he wants to kiss her.

She stayed still and she didn't move as she was hypnotized by his piercing eyes. Hell, yeah. What's wrong by getting a kiss after he had already got so many of mine forcingly?

And he suddenly broke the silence and said, "I would have kissed you, but I can't since you belonged to Mitsui now." Then he moved away.

And then he walked towards the door with his both hands in his pockets. The tall guy clad in black suit didn't even turned around and walked as he opened the door. Before he step out, he swept his hair with is hand as the other one was still in pocket. He looked at her and smiled. Then he went out and shut the door.

And as for her, she was still in hypnotized. She can't believe she let this handsome and macho guy go. After a while, she noticed that maybe she should have just stayed with him instead. Mitsui just wasn't doing anything to make everything better.

But deep inside her heart she know the person she want is Mitsui. She know the environment we have now will end somehow. The chemistry she had for Mitsui is so strong compared to feeling Sakuragi had for her. She know Sakuragi loves her and he will treat her like a princess. But she can't help it when the person She had in mind all the time is Mitsui.

Then, without thinking much about these complicated stuffs, she washed my face and get ready to sleep.

**Chapter 18**

Few days had passed by and she was left in her room alone. No one enters the room except for George and the angry maid. She felt sad because Mitsui didn't even bother to see her. Was she wrong on that day? Maybe it was her fault. Maybe she shouldn't have shouted at him and take what's coming to her at that time.

All those lonely nights, she wished she was in Mitsui's arms. she wish he would hug and kiss her whenever she am around him. All she could do in the room is occupying her with the television and draw. Hopefully what Sakuragi said will come true, that Mitsui will change one day.

That night, it was twelve mid night. She heard someone banged opened the main door. She went out and she saw Mitsui was held by two ladies, one on each side. Then when she look closely, he was actually drunk. He was walking wobbly and the ladies seemed to enjoy that they were laughing at his clumsiness.

The two were hot. One of them was wearing a tube mini dress and had a long waist length straight hair which was blonde. The other one had a black ultra curly hair which is only at the length of her shoulder; she was wearing a short body hugging tee and denim short.

They let Mitsui sit on the couch and they were talking about something that she couldn't hear at all. Then Mitsui raised his hand reaching for them. And the blondy fell into his arms and started to kiss him. And as the other one started to open his black shirt.

She was embarrassed with their behavior that they were doing such nasty things in the living room. Most of all, she was deeply hurt that he was seeing other people when she was crazily in love with him. She can't stop looking at what they were doing. They were doing stuffs to Mitsui was half conscious and she wonder if Mitsui really wanted all these. She was so angry and she felt like getting to them and ask them out of the house at that moment.

Then, Mit They took the elevator up to Mitsui's room. They didn't notice that she was watching them.


End file.
